KeroNegi Tale: ARMPIT Invasion of Class 3A
by E.Adm. Keruru
Summary: Fuyuki Hinata, meet your very first occult class, Class 3-A consist of about 30 girls! Negi Springfield, meet Sgt. Keroro of the ARMPIT Platoon that came to enslave your planet with his ridiculous ambitionous plans. Time to Invade Class 3A, Sgt. Out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Keroro Gunsou or Negima, except for my ideas about the crossovers. Hope that make sense, and please don't get on my case. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>KeroNegi Tale: ARMPIT Invasion of Class 3-A<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Attack on the School<span>

* * *

><p>Ah, a normal day we have today at Fuyuki's school. It's bright and the sun is shining down the school ground. Currently right now, Fuyuki and Momoka are in their usual homeroom class learning about English: Fuyuki, daydreaming off from his class thinking about the occult of the world; Momoka, scheming how to get her beloved Fuyuki and dreaming about him. In another class, Natsumi, Fuyuki's older sister, and Koyuki, Natsumi's loyal friend, were in their homeroom class discussing about a large upcoming research report they need to do. Saburo, a brilliant high school dropout, was hanging out, outside of school on the roof somewhere, enjoying the breeze of the wind and the ray of the sun. Everyone that we know so far is having a swell day and nothing horrible and disastrous could happen, but like me, you probably thinking right now 'is that all, this chapter is going to suck'. Well then, just to let you know, the chapter just jumps right into the action. The description above is just to describe the scenery. If it was anime, all this could easily be summed up within just five to seven seconds. Okay enough of that bullshit, this single word will start everything.<p>

Ka-Boom!

A large explosion erupted in the school that even Saburo could hear from far away. Black smokes of ashes smoked up part of the school building; luckily no one we know so far is in that area. The school building shook violently and we could hear the thousands of students screaming in terror. Fuyuki and Momoka instantly snapped back to reality and fell off their seats like everyone else in the room.

"Wha-What's going on?" Fuyuki yelped in fear. He quickly crawled under the table. "A terrorist bombing?"

"Everyone down, it's a bomb!" Fuyuki heard from his homeroom teacher. "Everyone down and under your desks, this is not a drill!"

Another loud explosion boomed that shook the buildings. Everyone in every room dropped to the floor and scrambled underneath their desk. Several more explosions roared across the campus, which cause the students to scream. In Natsumi's classroom, everyone gathered their desk together to form a massive barrier with all the students under them. Some dust fell from the ceiling to the ground, which a terrified Natsumi see.

_The ceilings are going to collapse on us!_ She thought in fear, imagining the possibility. _What is going on here?_

From outside, Saburo arrived at the school's front gate to see the shocking scene. The same building that Fuyuki, Natsumi, Koyuki, and Momoka, are in have several explosion area that smoked up dark ashes up into the sky.

"This doesn't look good." Saburo said. Just as he about to enter, a massive force field appeared before him, stopping him from approaching. "It seems someone doesn't want me to enter. What could possibly be going on in there?"

Several more explosions occurred in the same building. Fuyuki's class has also unified their desks into a massive one and all the students taking cover under them.

"Terrorist bombing, no it can't be, why would they bomb this school in particular?" Fuyuki thought aloud.

"Oh Fuyuki-kun, I'm scared, please hold me tight! I don't want to die!" Momoka cried and grabbed onto him (miraculously she got to him somehow). Inside her head, _Yes, a dramatic scene, if we're going to die, I could just tell him the way I feel and he'll accept it. Then, I could at least die with my first passionate kiss from Fuyuki, heck yeah!_

More explosions went off, and the classes in the room screamed in terror. Suddenly, the announcement speaker went off, and a familiar voice echoed across the school.

"Ahem, testing 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3…" The voice tested. Then he announced. "Attention all people in the building, you are to remain in your classes until the situation is controlled. A signal flare will be shot out outside the school to signal for your safe evacuation. Please take cover and hold on to your lives. Over and out, de arimasu!"

Yep, 'de arimasu', the key phrase on figuring out who it was. It was none other than the not so invasive and infamous Sergeant Keroro, the alien frog that lives in Fuyuki and Natsumi's basement.

* * *

><p>More explosions went off as the scene changes to the hallways where Keroro just ran out of the speaker announcement room. An explosion went off near him, sending him flying across the hall. He quickly recovered from the fall and slid against the wall. He huffed and puffed for air. Suddenly he raised his hand, which surprisingly held the Kero Ball which was confiscated by the Hinatas, and held to his wet face.<p>

"ARMPIT report, what's the situation in your area?" Keroro commanded.

"This Giroro here sir," Giroro replied. "The enemy Viper, has not change his tactics. {Ka-Boom} Err…it seems to be getting worst on my end. I can't flash him out."

"This Tamama here sir, reporting!" Tamama replied, joining into the conversation. "I can't even get close to him for any close combat and I'm getting tired of blasting him with my Tamama Impact. It ain't working."

"I see," Keroro said. "Dororo, I need a report on the school structure and students. Is everything alright at your end?"

"This Dororo, sir." Dororo responded. "It's not so good, the students have taken shelter, but I can't seem to find a safe passage way for them to escape without encountering Viper. I need assistance over here."

"Alright, Dororo, I need you to get over here now then." Keroro answered. "Tamama, switch position with Dororo and wait for assistance. Lady Moa, please respond. I need a report on the school supports."

"It's not good uncle," Moa replied worriedly. "According to the scans, the supports are at 45% strength. If Viper keep up like this, you could say bringing down the house."

"You could we do not need your crap analyses!" Tamama growled. However, his unnecessary threat and anger was completely ignored.

"Lady Moa, I need you to assist Tamama in securing the students and teachers. You both have to figure out how to get them out without causing a scene." Keroro ordered.

"Yes, uncle!"

"What the, how did I ended up working with this broad?" Tamama roared in anger.

"Oi, Keroro, what about you, what you're going to do." Giroro interrupted while more explosions went off.

"Captain, I believe it would be better if you went along with them as well." Dororo insisted. "It's not safe for you to be here."

"And leave you two? Most likely I say thank you and go, but in this case {Ka-Boom} I can't leave you two to fight alone." Keroro replied. "As your leader, I cannot abandon you to die in the hands of Viper. The responsible of rescuing the students is to be given to men who can do the task and that must be Tamama and Lady Moa!"

"Keroro…" Giroro muttered in astonishment. _This is the first time, you actually act like a soldier and abandon your life for civilians_.

"Sergeant…" Dororo said in amazement.

"Mister Sergeant…" Tamama said, inspired by his courage (or stupidity).

"Uncle…" Moa said in admiration.

"Gero, enough talk men." Keroro commanded. "The lives of Master Fuyuki, Master Natsumi, Momoka, Koyuki, and the other students, lies in our hands now. Alright, are you with me on this, let's finish fight!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!" Everyone shouted and totally inspired.

"Kululu, respond. Is there any way to take Viper out of here to rescue the students?" Keroro demanded.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, well no." Kululu chuckled. He was in the boiler room of the school, analyzing the situation on his computer. "However, I think if somehow you get him to another floor, the first floor can escape first."

_Another floor? That's it!_ Keroro thought. "Thank you Kululu for the idea, I just thought of the most brilliant strategy to win this fight!"

"I did?" Kululu muttered nervously, not liking the sound of it.

"ARMPIT, atten-shun!" Keroro ordered while more explosions went off. "Our mission is to take down Viper and deactivate the three bombs he setup to blow up the school to smithereens. We are now on the third floor of the school and not even the first floor can escape without running into the bombs. So here's the plan."

"We're all ears, Keroro, what's the plan?" Giroro said, taking aim at Viper.

"Listen up and listen well!" Keroro shouted. "Viper and the three bombs are located in the center of floors; first, second, and third. Tamama and Lady Moa, be on standby to escort the students out!—

"Yes sir!" Tamama and Lady Moa agreed.

—Kululu contact Saburo to be ready to help Lady Moa and Tamama.—

"Aye-Aye sir." Kululu said, text messaging Saburo.

—Giroro, you and I will be decoy until the plan is set!—

"Yes sir!" Giroro shouted.

—Dororo, your mission is extremely important that it will determine the fate of this operation of rescue!"

"Yes sir!" Dororo shouted proudly.

"I need you to cut holes through the center of the floors to the boiler, that way all the bombs and Viper will fall down to the boiler room. We will fight them there!"

"I see now!" Dororo comprehended Keroro's plan. "It will be done!"

"Alright, plan is in place, ARMPIT Platoon mobilize and roll out!" Keroro ordered. _I always wanted to say that line._

"Yes sir!" Everyone shouted.

"Wait, what?" Kululu muttered in shock.

In the center of the third floor, Viper was standing around shooting recklessly through the hallways and laughed.

"Gera, Gera, Gera! Keronians weaklings, come out and fight!" Viper mocked them. "I send you that letter to draw you idiots out to finish you all! If ya don't get out now, I think I might just blow up the school as I said I would! Gera, Gera, Gera! It's whether you go, or they go!"

"How about it's whether you go, or we force you to go!" Keroro shouted. He came out of hiding and shot at Viper with the Kero Ball, which was ineffective.

"Ha, nothing but hot air!" Viper mocked.

"If you don't like those, try these then!" Giroro shouted, firing his missiles at the ambushed Viper.

Keroro and Giroro began teaming up and holding Viper off as the others execute the plan. Tamama and Lady Moa got ready and standby to break down the wall to the outside. Saburo on the outside got the message and drew some stairs once the wall are broken down. Dororo using his shadow cloning to cut just enough to break the ceiling that would make Viper fall to the boiler room. Kululu on the other hand was panicking and was packing his things.

"Captain, all is done! We're ready to go!" Dororo called.

"Excellent Dororo! The time is now Giroro!" Keroro commanded.

"One big explosion, coming up!" Giroro shouted. He fired a barrage of weapons at Viper and the area where Viper stood.

Viper stood there, unharmed, and laughs triumphantly.

"Gera, Gera, Gera, you should know by now that your weapons are…" Viper mocked again but was suddenly stopped due to the rumbling under him. "Huh?"

Suddenly, the floor under him collapsed as he fell right through the floor.

"Ha, falling down one floor ain't going to…"

But before he could finish, he crashed through again, sending him to the first floor.

"What the!"

Finally, he crashed through the first and nearly landed on Kululu in the boiler room. He landed head first. The rubble landed on top of him, burying him alive.

"Whew, that was close…" Kululu said in relief. "I thought I was going to die!"

"Yes!" Giroro shouted.

"Now Tamama, Now Lady Moa!" Keroro ordered.

Tamama and Lady Moa, invisible or cloaked, bashed the walls down, leading to the outside. The students looked, wondering how did the walls fell down. Saburo from a distance, drew a flare and shot it in the air.

"Hey that's the sign!" One of the students cried in joy.

"Please, all students evacuate immediately in a stately fashion way. Do not panic and head down the stairs." The teachers ordered as the students rushed down the drawn stairs.

* * *

><p>Down the stairs already, Fuyuki and Momoka, who is still clinging on to Fuyuki, looked around to find Natsumi and Koyuki.<p>

"Do you see them?" Fuyuki asked Momoka.

"No, not really." Momoka replied, who is not paying attention. _Who cares what happens now, this is the best day in the whole world! I hope this moment never ends!_

"Fuyuki!" Natsumi voice cried towards the two. Natsumi and Koyuki ran towards the two.

"Natsumi, hey over here!" Fuyuki yelled.

The four came together and were relief to find each other.

"Thank god you're okay." Natsumi cried in relief.

"I'm glad you're both alright too." Fuyuki replied smiling at both.

"You know the explosions are over, you could stop holding on to him." Koyuki whispered to Momoka.

"Butt off, I don't wanna!" Momoka muttered in a dark tone. "What about you, aren't you going to let go of her?"

"I don't wanna!" Koyuki replied in disgust.

"What's up Hinatas." Saburo said, joining the three girls and the one boy.

"Oh hey Saburo!" Fuyuki greeted him.

"S-Saburo-senpai!" Natsumi cried nervously and blushed bright red in embarrassment.

"My, you both have your hands full." Saburo joked. "By the way, is the frog's battle over yet?"

"That stupid frog actually brought a battle to our school!" Natsumi muttered in anger. "I'm going to enjoy kicking his little behind when I get home."

"Calm down sis, I'm pretty sure the Sergeant have his reasons." Fuyuki said nervously.

* * *

><p>Back in the school, the Sergeant and the Corporal was still standing above the damages.<p>

"This Dororo, plan 'bringing down the house' is clear!" Dororo reported.

"All civilians rescued is clear, Mister Sergeant sir." Tamama reported cheerfully.

"Building clear out is also clear uncle, like totally evacuated." Moa reported delightfully.

"Enemy down and clear…sir…" Kululu reported detestably.

"Rescue Mission clear, sir!" Giroro reported. "Rescue Mission accomplished."

"Very well done you all." Keroro congratulated his platoon. "Let's all regroup and prepare for the final assault; Kululu, hang in there, we're coming down with you."

Keroro and Giroro dropped down to the boiler room floor (Keroro made a bad landing and landed on his head). Dororo followed in afterward.

"Alright, let's get this Viper out of here." Keroro casually said, approaching the rubble.

"Oi, Keroro, don't get too close!" Giroro warned.

"Huh?"

It was too late. Viper bashed out of the burial of rubble and Keroro by the head. Dororo and Giroro charged, trying to rescue their captured captain. Viper easily shot them aside and knocking them out. Kululu unleashed his sound wave attack, but was easily repelled by Viper's shriek.

"Gera, Gera, Gera!" Viper laughed. "You think you could beat me with such a childish trick! Ha, don't get too cocky, Keronians!"

"You bastard, using the school as an advantage point to fight us! That's dirty even for you, Viper!" Keroro barked.

Annoyed, Viper held his cannon up to Keroro's face.

"Do you have the strength to tell me what to do?" Viper shouted. "Now I kill you all, slowly and painfully. Let's start with the whiniest one first then!"

Viper began charging up his blaster as Keroro screamed in fear.

"Gero! No, I'm too young to die!" Keroro screamed as he struggled to break free. "Giroro, Kululu, Dororo, anyone save me!"

Suddenly there was a dark ominous feeling that went through Viper from above. Above him were the enraged Tamama and Angol Moa, charging up their most devastating attacks: The Jealousy Ball and the Hellmageddon.

"How dare you take my beloved Sergeant hostage, you creep! Get your filthy hands off of my Sergeant!" Tamama roared.

"No one bullies my Uncle or try to kill him, not when I'm around!" Lady Moa yelled. "Even if it means that I have to end you along with this planet!"

Viper trembled in fear, too frighten to let go of the Sergeant the two loved and care.

"W-Wait, h-hold u-u-up!" Viper whimpered.

"Gero, Tamama, Lady Moa!" Keroro cried. "You're going to kill me too!"

"You bastard(T)/bully(M), release my beloved Sergeant (T)/Uncle (M) now!" Tamama and Lady Moa cried in unison.

"**Tamama's Greatest Jealousy Ball!**"

"**1/1000****th**** Hellmageddon: God's Judgment!**"

"Mommy!" Viper and Keroro squealed.

* * *

><p>Back outside the school. The students and teachers finally calmed down. Natsumi and Fuyuki were finally released from Koyuki and Momoka's grip. Suddenly, there was a huge rubble and a bright flash emitted from the center of the school building.<p>

"I think we should have hold on to them just for a bit longer." Momoka commented in fear.

Koyuki nodded in agreement.

The five children suddenly heard a loud shriek of terror from both Viper and Keroro. Then, right before their eyes, the school blew up to dust in a matter of seconds due to the powerful attacks the combination of light and dark: Hellmageddon of Angol Moa and Dark Tamama's Jealous Ball. The blast cause a shockwave that sent the students and teachers flying across the campus's ground and pushed out into the streets. When it was all over, the school was completely leveled and destroyed, nothing was stood standing. Fuyuki got up (a bit in pain) from Momoka, who was under him. Pretty much Fuyuki figured what was going to happen and shielded Momoka with his body.

"Are you alright Momoka-chan?" He asked her.

"Yes… you saved me, Fuyuki-kun. Thank you so much." Momoka mumbled, glowing bright red. _I saw it, he protect me from that blast. I love me, so he used his own body to protect me. He really is in love with me! This day just keep getting better, and better each minute._

Fuyuki ran around to find his sister. He found her along with Koyuki and Saburo.

"Natsumi are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She groaned. "Thanks to Saburo and Koyuki."

"No problem, any time." Saburo chuckled.

"Don't worry Natsumi, I'll always there to protect you!" Koyuki giggled.

They all look back at the decimated school.

Natsumi grumbled in anger, more than usual. "That stupid frog comes by, and look what he did." She growled furiously. "I'm going to kill him when I get home!"

* * *

><p>Later on that evening of that day in the living room, the full bandaged Keroro sat on the couch trying to explain everything to Natsumi, but was taking forever to say that Viper threaten to bomb the school.<p>

"Look it was emergency, it all starts out as a minor issue, but turns out to be a big one, and things get complicated…" Keroro explained or blabbered.

"I don't want your excuses, I want you dead!" Natsumi yelled, cracking her knuckles. "This time you went over board and blew up our school, now what we're going to do, you stupid frog!"

"We could just stay home…" Fuyuki suggested nervously.

"Shut up, Fuyuki, you're not helping and stop encouraging him!" She roared.

"Okay, I stop helping." Fuyuki grumbled.

"Wait Natsumi, to tell you the truth," Giroro joined in. "We weren't planning on any invasion yet. This event was unexpected."

"What's that supposes to mean?" Natsumi asked impatiently.

"You see, none of us were planning anything today." He explained clearly. "Viper, sent us a message to fight us again, this time a death match. We all thought we could refuse but then he threaten he'll kill you and the students at the school. Obviously, we can't let that happen."

"Wait… so…" Natsumi said, calming down after Giroro's explanation. "Why does everything that happens have to involve us?"

"Because Natsumi, Viper likes to play dirty." Giroro continued. "He's you guys as a gateway to an easy victory over us. Even it might be, we still have to protect you, no matter how much you hate us."

"Giroro…"

"Natsumi-san, I'm really, really sorry for blowing up the school." Lady Moa apologized sadly. "I didn't know what I was doing, I was so intent on rescuing uncle that I got so reckless; you could a really big mistake."

"Natsumi-dono, Fuyuki-dono," Keroro began. "I'm sorry for the situation that cause your school to blow up in smokes. I the leader of the platoon take full responsibility, punish me now, but do not punish the others, please."

He kneels and bowed to Natsumi, hoping she would accept his apologize. This really put Natsumi in an awkward position. She made a face and sat down on the couch next to Fuyuki.

"You totally blew up the school and now we can't go to school. That's unforgivable." She began. "However, you did apologized and save everyone else at the school from being harm. Therefore, I let you off for this one sole reason."

"Gero, most gracious of you Natsumi-dono!" Keroro cheered in delight.

"Thank you, Natsumi, for understanding." Giroro thanked her.

"Hey, if it wasn't for you, I would still wouldn't understand the situation." She told him. "Thanks for clearing things up, and for saving me."

Giroro blushed bright red and turned away from her.

"Uh, it was just a soldier's duty, that's all." Giroro said weakly.

Natsumi sighed and laid back a bit.

"What are we going to do now?" Natsumi asked out loud.

"Like I said, we could stay at home." Fuyuki repeated.

"Shut up, we're not going to get away with that." Natsumi muttered in disagreement.

The front door knob began to rattle and the door swung open.

"Hey kids, mom's home!" Aki Hinata called out, entering the house.

"Hey mom…" The siblings muttered miserably.

Aki looked at her poor kids curiously.

"What's wrong, did something happen?" She asked.

* * *

><p>After a long explanation…<p>

"Oh, so that's it." Aki said.

"We're sorry Mama-dono." Keroro apologized, repeating the line about twenty times until Aki ask him to stop.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad." She replied. "I'm just glad that none of you died or seriously hurt."

"Thank you, Mama-dono."

"However, I guess as punishment for destroying the only school around here, I guess I need from a true and full report on the whole battle for my manga plot."

"Ooh, I can do that!" Keroro cheered in delight.

"Oh by the way, I am also deducting about 15% of your allowance for this month."

Keroro's mouth dropped in horror. "Oh, how very…kind of you…" He muttered in disappointment.

"Ouch…" Natsumi said.

Aki smiled and suddenly remembered.

"Oh, Fuyuki, I almost forgot." She said. She grabbed a pile of letters on the table and looked through them. She picked out one and handed it to him. "Just as I walked in and pick up the mail, this one is for you."

"Huh, for me?" Fuyuki asked. "No one sends me letters during this time."

"Fuyuki actually got a letter?" Natsumi teased him. "Whose it from?"

"I don't know, doesn't really say." He said.

Keroro snuck away as Fuyuki opened the letter, making it look like he doesn't care, then hid behind a wall; Moa and Giroro, followed.

Fuyuki pulled out the letter and opened it up. It was blank.

"Who would send a blank letter?" Aki asked.

"A prankster perhaps." Natsumi suggested.

Fuyuki thought hard about it, and then he felt it.

"It's written with neon ink." He said.

"Huh?" His mom and sister said in confusion.

"Quick, turn off all the lights in this room." Fuyuki said.

His mom and sister went around and turned off the lights in the room. The house went dark for a bit, suddenly a light appeared on the paper. The words appeared before them.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Natsumi said.

"This ink reacts when it's dark." Fuyuki explained. "So we can only read this in a dark place."

"How cool is that, I wish all my letters are like this, it's just so awesome to read in the dark like this." Aki commented in delight. "Anyways, what does it say?"

"It reads:" Fuyuki began.

"_To Mister Fuyuki Hinata, age 12._

_We like to inform you that you displayed unique skills throughout your school life and would like for you to join us in our wonderful academy. There you will attend and receive a salary of 5,500,000 yens per year. In addition, we heard that you have family and friends where you are right now and would like announce that you are allow to bring them along as well if they choose to come with to attend the academy; charges will be half percent off the full price for each person you bring in. We hope in meeting you here and joining our little academy._

_Job Position:_

Signed Konoemon "Dean" Konoe"

There was a slight moment of silence.

"Konoemon Konoe? Whose that?" Natsumi asked.

"Don't know but it sounds like…" Aki began. "…Fuyuki, you're being hired by the dean of this academy."

"Eh!" The siblings cried in shock.

"I'm hired, that can't be right!" Fuyuki cried.

"That's ridiculous!" Natsumi cried, turning the lights back on. "Fuyuki can't be hired at his age, he's only 12 years old!"

"Well it seems that way," Aki insisted. "Why do you think it tells him that this is going to be his salary?" _Amazing, more than what I get…_

"No way, that's crazy!" Natsumi gasped. Then she began whining. "That's not fair! I'm older than him and yet he gets to get his first own huge salary! Totally not fair at all!"

"Calm down Natsumi," Fuyuki said. "It's not a big deal."

"Said the guy whose going to get paid more mom!" Natsumi cried.

The arrow of 'truth hurts' plunged into both Fuyuki and Aki. "Ouch" they both muttered.

"Look on the bright side Natsumi," He said, trying to cheer her up. "At least now we can go to school again, just as you want it."

"Well…" She began, calming down. "I guess you're right. By the way, what is your job?"

"Huh? My job?" Fuyuki questioned. He looked back on the paper and saw a blank spot on the letter. The spot suddenly glowed as words appeared on the paper.

"Huh, what is this?" The Hinatas grumbled dreadfully, staring at the letter.

_Job Position: Teacher Assistant __**and **__Occult Teacher at Mahora Academy, the all girls boarding school…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Invitation To Mahora Academy- For Students, Not Frogs!

* * *

><p>It was late and dark at the Nishizawa's mansion, where Momoka was lying in bed thinking about her beloved Fuyuki. So far, she has been like this for about 30 minutes.<p>

Oh, Fuyuki, apparently we won't be able to see each other for a while. She thought, curling up in her bed sheets. If Paul can't find a school that Fuyuki can afford, we'll be separated. I probably end up in a private school without him. I wonder how my poor Fuyuki will do without me?

Just then, a sudden ring jump-started her, causing her to jump out of her bed and switching to her dark side.

"What the hell, who dares sneak up in here without my permission?" She barked, looking a bit paranoid. She looked around cautiously and called to her personal butler. "Paul, get in here now, what's that ringing noise? Make that damn thing silent, now!"

"Yes, Momoka-sama!" Paul shouted in response and broke into the room. He looked around to locate the noise, then his eyes suddenly sharpen, indicating he found his target. It was coming from Momoka's drawers. Paul leaped towards the drawer and cautiously listened into the drawer. _A bomb maybe_ he thought. He slowly gripped the knob of one of the drawers, took a deep breath, and yanks it out opened. He sighed in relief and turned to his mistress. "False alarm, miss. No bomb but it's just your cell phone. Apparently, you forgot that you left it in one of your drawers and also forgot to charge it."

"My phone?" Momoka asked anxiously. She ran up and grabbed her phone. "Who could be calling me at this hour?"

She looked at the screen on her phone to see the name of the caller, which surprised her. _Oh, Fuyuki!_ "Hello, this is Momoka, Fuyuki, go ahead." Momoka greeted Fuyuki on the phone.

"Oh, hey Momoka, just the person I was looking for." Fuyuki responded over her phone. "By any chance you found any available school that you were planning to attend yet?"

"Uh, no, not really." She responded shyly. "Paul couldn't find any public schools that still have room for students to join; every school Paul finds are full. I'm sorry for being so useless."

"Heh, Heh, don't be." Fuyuki chuckled. "Hey, since you haven't found any yet, how about you come with me and Natsumi to our new school?"

"Huh, a new school?"

"Yeah, it's a ridiculous story on how we were invited, but I want to invite you to join us, if that's okay with you?"

"Huh, of-of course I join you. I would love you—I mean I would love to join in the new school you found!" Momoka shouted in joy.

"Awesome then, because now we can have more friends joining us at the new school." Fuyuki announced. "Koyuki is going as well, and Saburo said he going to tag along to see what's the school is like, but we have to go early and starting tomorrow. So, how about 6:00 AM, you could drop by and we can start going?"

"Oh, okay, yeah, 6:00 AM got it." Momoka remembered. "You're amazing Fuyuki-kun, you found a school for all of us so easily."

"Heh, Heh, Heh, more like they found me instead."

"Huh, what do mean?"

"You see…I'm hired as a teacher there…"

"Oh that's cool—…wait a minute." Momoka realized and began to blabber. "Wait Fuyuki-kun, you're going to be a teacher! How's that's possible? You're only 12 years old?"

"Yeah, strange isn't it, but that's the way it is. There might be a slight chance I could be teaching your class too (hopeful not, that's awkward)." Fuyuki explained.

They both laughed cheerfully. Momoka was pleased, she felt so lucky today that they both going to attend the school again, but also that there's a chance that Fuyuki could be her teacher; giving her a 'perfect' excuse to look at him all day. It's a perfect moment, a perfect day, and a perfect world for little billionaire girl, Momoka Nishizawa, is living in—maybe literally, rich people always get what they want.

"I wouldn't mind really (that would actually be great for me)." Momoka commented cheerfully. "So, Fuyuki-kun, what school we'll be attending to?"

"Oh, the name." Fuyuki replied, trying to remember it. "Uh…ah, oh yeah. Mahora, Mahora Academy!"

"…Mahora Academy?" Momoka wondered.

* * *

><p>Next day around 5:45 AM, everyone accounted for has met up in front of the Hinata residence. Fuyuki and Natsumi were nicely packed and ready to go. Koyuki cheerful as always and making sure that everyone was here. Saburo merely just smiled at the group, excited to travel to a foreign place. Momoka was standing next to her butler Paul, smiling at the group, and praying on the inside hoping to have a romantic time with Fuyuki at the new school. Aki, who so happen to be home, was standing before her two kids.<p>

"Okay now you two, you be careful and behave now." She instructed them. The two siblings nodded to assure their mother. She quickly gave each a tight hug. "Take good care each other and watch each others back, okay. Tell me how your time their and call me sometime, alright."

The two waved good-bye to their mom and joined their other friends.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Fuyuki asked the group. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well then, let's get going then."

They headed down the street, to a school they never have heard of. I would continue telling you every single detail of what's happening every step they're going, but then it might get boring, slow, and too long to write so I will give you a brief summary to make things easier. Pretty much, the Hinata siblings, Saburo, Koyuki, and Momoka headed to the Tokyo's subway (along with Paul and some of the Nishizawa's bodyguards carrying the luggage of the five children), which supposed takes them to another subway that would lead them to another. It's pretty complicated, but after two rides on the train, they arrived to their final train station, which they must take that would lead them to Mahora Academy. From here, Momoka told Paul and her bodyguards to return home, saying they can handle it from here. Paul and the bodyguards waved good-bye to their mistress as the final train took off with the five kids. On this last one though, there were many students, from what they can see, on the train, so many that it was almost too crowded to get up and move.

"Wow, didn't expect that there would be so many people on this ride to Mahora." Natsumi commented in astonishment. "This school must be very popular and huge."

"Look at the cute uniform!" Koyuki giggled. "To think, we're going to wear those uniform as well. We're finally going wear matching clothes Natsumi!"

"I do not think that's important right now…" Natsumi chuckled nervously.

The two girls continue to chat next to each other, dreaming about the new school. Momoka, who was sitting in the middle of the group, was just sulking to herself again with her other self.

_I'm sitting next to Fuyuki right now, but I don't know what to say. _Her light side mumbles to her dark side. _Oh, I'm this close but I don't what to say to him at a time like this. __**Who cares what you say, just snuggle him already!**__ B-But I can't even talk to him, let alone hug him. Ohh, it will be embarrassing on the bus…__** No it won't, oh come on. Look around you, schoolgirls and boys. We're not the only lovey-dovey couples around here. It's probably just a normal thing around here.**__ Yeah, but…_

Okay, I don't want to be the type to listen into girl's thoughts, especially when there are two sides on their mind. It quite confusing so I won't go into details on what both Momoka's are thinking, so let's move on to something not confusing. Fuyuki was sitting next to Saburo, who was sitting back and enjoying the ride.

"Wow, is it just me," Saburo asked Fuyuki. "Or there's more girls on this ride than boys?"

"Uh, let's see…" Fuyuki replied, observing the passengers. He was quite startled on how many different girls were on the train; some who could actually be foreign from other countries. "Whoa, now looking at it, there's not only more girls, but it's actually mostly girls taking this ride."

"Is it possible that…" Saburo thought nervously, then suddenly realized. "Could it be that… this school that you will be teaching at…"

Fuyuki didn't dare answer Saburo's unusual question. Now thinking about it, he hopes that it's not the case. Fuyuki looked up at his luggage that hang on the rack above his seat and chuckled nervously.

"Well, hopefully the Sergeant didn't tag along with us." He muttered. "He probably finds a way to manipulate the students of the school."

Oh yeah, you and I are probably almost wondering what happen to the Keroro Platoon. Well, they're probably not in the luggage because then Angol Moa wouldn't fit. Can you image if any of the kids trying to lift that (no offense Moa, but the fact is that you're too big to fit in a suitcase or a backpack; and I don't mean in width, I mean length and height). So the question is: where are they now if they're not on the train? How could this be a Sgt. Frog story without ARMPIT? Well, I just can't answer that yet, but it will be answered soon…maybe…wait no, probably not. Maybe this story is for once just about the Pekoponians/humans for once. Sorry, knowing the Sergeant, this is not guaranteed. Anyways back to the ride, the train came to harsh halt, jolting the kids forward then back. The other kids who are standing also jolted, bumming to each other and pushing out one, which bumped his head against Fuyuki's head by accident.

"Ouch!" They both yelped, holding their heads.

"I'm so sorry, my fault." The other person apologized to Fuyuki. "I should be more careful, please accept my apologies."

"No, it's okay, it's my fault actually." Fuyuki chuckled in embarrassment, rubbing his head. "These things always happen to me."

Fuyuki looked up at the person who bumped into him. The person wore a green formal suit with a tan overcoat or cloak. He had small spectacles, similar to his mother, and a cool red hair; his hair seem to be tied back a bit, which Fuyuki could see behind the kid's head. He was probably a little bit shorter than Fuyuki, but surprisingly, he looks much younger than Fuyuki. On the kids back was a big backpack and what seems to be a wrapped up staff of some sort hanging off the kid.

_Huh? Wait a minute, he's just a kid._ Fuyuki realized. _Nine, Ten, may be eleven years old? Hmm…judging from his uniform, it's definitely not a student uniform. Who is he?_

The red hair kid suddenly came eye-to-eye contact with Fuyuki. The two stared at each other for a bit.

"Oh, you must be from the city, am I right?" The kid asked.

"Uh, yeah. Tokyo, I'm from Tokyo." Fuyuki greeted him with a smile.

"Oh, Tokyo is it? My, I heard that there are a lot of people there. Must be your first time here at Mahora Academy." The red hair kid commented. They both gave a small laugh. The kid cleared his throat again and gave a slight bow to Fuyuki. "My apologies again, but I haven't properly introduce myself. My name is Negi Springfield, an English teacher of Mahora Academy."

Fuyuki was startled; he couldn't believe someone at his age was actually a teacher. _An English teacher, unbelievable, I never thought a kid at his age could get such job. Well, actually he's no different from me I guess._

"Uh, I'm Fuyuki, Fuyuki Hinata." Fuyuki introduced himself. "And…uh I guess you could say we're quite the same."

"Oh?" Negi replied anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm not here as a student." Fuyuki explained. "I'm invited to the academy to be a teacher assistant and an Occult teacher."

"Huh, really?" Negi yelped in astonishment.

Before they could continue their conversation, the train's announcement went off.

"Welcome back everyone, and we hope you enjoy your day here. Last stop, Mahora Academy, have a wonderful day!" The announcement lady said over the loudspeaker.

The doors slid open as everyone burst out running.

"Come on, Negi. We're going to be late!" A girl's voice called to him from the crowd.

"Oh coming." Negi replied, as he started off. "I'm sorry, but maybe we'll see each other again sometime in the day Mr. Hinata. We're going to be late if we don't hurry."

"Late, already?" Fuyuki yelped. Negi rushed off and out the train. Fuyuki quickly got up and seized his stuff on the rack above the seat. "Come on everyone, we have to go, now!"

"Now, as in run?" Natsumi asked nervously. "Why, what's going on, how come everyone's in a rush?"

"Yeah, I mean, we took the earliest ride here as plan." Saburo agreed.

"Yeah, but apparently there's a high possibility…no, we are late!" Fuyuki explained. "The classes are going to start within minutes from now!"

"Eh," Everyone shouted in shock. "No way, we're late already!"

They all suddenly grabbed their things and exploded out the doors. Saburo drew a paper airplane using his magical pen, materializing a large-scale paper airplane right before. He hopped on and flew off ahead. Koyuki f zoomed passed everyone, slipping through the other students and jumping on to the rooftops to have a free space to continue her run. Natsumi and Fuyuki, unlike their other abnormal friends, joined the crowd of students and began to run; Momoka being dragged off by Fuyuki by his hand.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Fuyuki, somehow finding his way, found the Dean's office. He stood in front of the doors to the office, gripping his knees and panting. He was tired out after the run to the school and now the run to find the office. Surprising luck, he didn't got lost. He slowly reached for the doorknob of the office, still trembling. But before he could even touch the knob though, the door creaked opened with someone else exiting. He was a tall man, somewhat old but still looks like in tip-top shape. He has light-gray spiky hair, thin beard, and wore a pair of glasses with rectangleoval-shape lens. He wore a white suit, a green shirt inside, and a red tie. His eyes looked half-shut as if he's sleepy, but to Fuyuki, he could tell that this man is calm, laidback, flex, and gentle hearted. The man looked down on him, which startled Fuyuki. He smiled at him and greeted. "Well, you must be the new Occult teacher here, Fuyuki Hinata, I presume."

Fuyuki nodded nervously and shyly. The man slid the door wider and welcomed him into the room. The office was spacious and has a cool breeze to it; quite comfortable to Fuyuki. In front of him was a large desk with a little old man sitting behind it. The old man has an odd shaped head, bald in every way but the back top of his head. The only hair he had was his white Japanese style tie back ponytail on his back top head, his horizontal thick eyebrows and mustache, and his long straighten-out beard. The old senior was wearing somewhat traditional Japanese clothing. He had his head down, which shaded his eyes from Fuyuki's view. His head went up, seeing Fuyuki eye-to-eye.

"Ah, you must be our new Occult teacher, Fuyuki Hinata." He asked kindly, stroking his beard. Fuyuki approached the desk slowly and slightly gave a small bow to the old man. The old man smiled and reached out to shake Fuyuki's hand. "I'm Dean Konoemon Konoe of Mahora Academy, but you could just address me as Dean Konoe."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Fuyuki greeted in respect. From behind, he heard the door shut by the other man. The man walked up to the desk and stood next to Fuyuki, who couldn't help but look at him again.

"The man next to you is Takamichi Takahata, a staff at Mahora." Dean Konoe introduced him. Fuyuki turned to face him, as he did. He was about to give another small bow, but was stopped by his hand. Instead, they both shook each other's hands.

"No need for formality." Takamichi smiled. "Just call me Takamichi, no need for the mister."

"Yes Mr. Ta… I mean, Takamichi, sir." Fuyuki said.

"If you need any help, you could ask Takamichi here for advise if you want." Dean Konoe told him.

"Uh, you don't mind Takamichi, sir?" Fuyuki asked nervously. "I mean, it's my first time being a teacher so I probably…"

Takamichi smiled and stopped him again.

"Oh, one step at a time now Fuyuki." Takamichi said. "Let's take this nice and slowly. Not everyone can just be a great teacher on the first day."

"Okay…" Fuyuki replied.

"Now Fuyuki, here's your task and routine." Dean Konoe instructed. "As the first Occult teacher of Mahora Academy, we don't expect really good results on your first time—plus the class is for now in an experimental state right now. Therefore, you will only have one class in particular to teach. That way, it won't make your first time teaching too difficult. For now, the task could be discarded easily if anything goes wrong. So we'll being counting on you expertise to make this class possible Fuyuki."

"Yes sir, I won't fail you." Fuyuki insured the dean.

"Oh, that's good." Dean Konoe smiled. "By the way, I thought you have your sister and some other friends that came with you, where are they?"

"Oh them," Fuyuki remembered. "I told them that I could handle the talking and that they need to get into their school uniforms. So they're probably looking for the student store."

"Ah, I see." Konoe replied. He stroked his beard and turned to Takamichi. "Would mind to go and look for them, I'm afraid they might get lost around the school."

Takamichi nodded and headed out the room to look for Fuyuki's company.

"Ahem, now back to the matter of your second task." Konoe continued. The door creaked opened again behind Fuyuki as another person walked in. Fuyuki glanced over to see who it was. To you fans' guesses, it was Negi.

"Dean Konoe sir, I receive a letter in my mailbox that you wanted to see for important matter. Is something wrong?" Negi asked.

"Ah no," Konoe chuckled. "More like change in positions and new experience."

"Changes?" Negi yelped. "You mean I'm getting transferred out of class 3-A?"

Dean Konoe laughed at Negi, who was panicking. Negi was total confused.

"Oh no, that's not it." Dean Konoe laughed. "I would getting a big complaint from your class and my granddaughter."

Negi sighed in relief. He really thought that he was moving out his dear classroom and leaving his dear students.

"Actually, this Negi, you will have an assistant to help with your class." Konoe announced. He looked over to Fuyuki. "Fuyuki, this shall be your partner, little Negi Springfield. He was our latest addition to our staffs until you came. You will be helping him out as well as he will be helping you."

The two turn to meet each other's familiar face again; quite startled to hear the news of each other.

"Oh, didn't expect to meet each other so soon again." Negi greeted him again.

"Yeah, didn't expect that we'll actually see each other again just to be partners in teaching." Fuyuki chuckled.

"Oh, so you already met each other?" The dean commented. He chuckled at the news. "Well, that's good. At least you know whom you'll be teaming up with. Anyways Negi, so he will be your personal assistant in your English class. However it will be vice-versa when it's Fuyuki's turn to teach the Occult class. Fuyuki, Negi will be your personal assistant for your Occult class. Now isn't that nice."

The two kid teachers chuckled after hearing the news, but were quite excited to work together. They both turn to each other and kindly shook hands.

"Well, all I can say is, I'll do my best to help you with your English class." Fuyuki said while scratching his head.

"Same here, I hope I could be helpful when it comes to your Occult Class, Professor Fuyuki." Negi smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Class 3-A New Beginning- Frogs or Not

* * *

><p>Okay, so you all are wondering now, hey is this story is just going to be about Negi and Fuyuki only? Where the hell are the frogs we all love for their comedy they always put up. Well, I can tell you that if they were to show up so soon, there wouldn't be much suspense. I probably wait for a few more chapters but apparently some frogs we know choose not listen storywriter plans. Let's all rewind back to when everyone was about to get off the train-ride, shall we…<p>

The doors slid open as everyone burst out running.

"Come on, Negi. We're going to be late!" A girl's voice called to him from the crowd.

"Oh coming." Negi replied, as he started off. "I'm sorry, but maybe we'll see each other again sometime in the day Mr. Hinata. We're going to be late if we don't hurry."

"Late, already?" Fuyuki yelped. Negi rushed off and out the train. Fuyuki quickly got up and seized his stuff on the rack above the seat. "Come on everyone, we have to go, now!"

"Now, as in run?" Natsumi asked nervously. "Why, what's going on, how come everyone's in a rush?"

"Yeah, I mean, we took the earliest ride here as plan." Saburo agreed.

"Yeah, but apparently there's a high possibility…no, we are late!" Fuyuki explained. "The classes are going to start within minutes from now!"

"Eh," Everyone shouted in shock. "No way, we're late already!"

They all suddenly grabbed their things and exploded out the doors. Saburo drew a paper airplane using his magical pen, materializing a large-scale paper airplane right before. He hopped on and flew off ahead. Koyuki zoomed passed everyone, slipping through the other students and jumping on to the rooftops to have a free space to continue her run. Natsumi and Fuyuki, unlike their other abnormal friends, joined the crowd of students and began to run; Momoka being dragged off by Fuyuki by his hand.

The train slowly became deserted, leaving no one left riding…or so it seems. After everyone disappeared from the station and are now on the run, a few more unexpected visitors just left the station. Having full invisibility cloaking, Sergeant Keroro steps into the academy, having more ambitions and plans he seeks in this new boarding school of Fuyuki. Behind him was the rest of the platoon, Corporal Giroro, Sergeant Major Kululu, and Private Tamama. They stood in front of the station, observing the view of the academy in front of them. Yeah, it's just that simple, they snuck along the ride. I mean, I told them they should follow them by air or by underground, but some frog have to just go his way even though I'm trying to make his entrance look more reasonable. If you're all wondering who's the retard I'm talking about that's Sergeant Keroro (don't tell him that I told you that, okay).

"Heh, my. Never thought that the Pekoponians can construct something so big like this and call it school." Keroro stated, turning his head side to side. "I mean look at this place, it's gigantic! It's more like the city than some school! Good work men!"

"I agree with you Mister Sergeant Sir, I mean this place it's probably bigger than Momoka's real-estate, well at least just the usual home." Tamama reported. "Didn't Fu-ki would be working at this large school. Hope he doesn't get lost."

Giroro dropped one of his bags to the ground, glaring at Keroro, who turned to his attention.

"What's with you all of the sudden?" Keroro asked anxiously.

"Keroro, may I ask you one simple question about this mission?" Giroro grumbled. "Why the hell did we follow the Pekoponians here? I mean shouldn't we be like at the Hinata residence conquering it first? Why the hell are we going to conquer some other crap school when we can't even conquer the house that we live in?"

"Well, I thought that you know, we all need to change areas to conquer." Keroro confessed. "Besides, conquering the house is getting boring, so I thought the change in scenery will get us back on our feet. Mainly because for some reasons, we just can't conquer the house yet. Wonder why?"

_Your fault, your fault, your fault, your fault…_ Giroro thought angrily at Keroro.

"Kululu, give me some data of this place as soon as possible." Keroro ordered.

"Fine," Kululu acknowledged. "However, since it's much bigger, I'm going to need a lot of time to thoroughly examine this academy. Give me a month."

"Well speed it up somehow, you're the one of the brains of the group besides me." Keroro commanded. _What brain you have?_ Giroro asked in his thoughts. "Dororo…uh hey where the crap did he gone to now?"

Keroro searched around trying to find the friend that he usually forgets about, but surprisingly he remembered today, how long is now the question.

"You called for me, sir?" Keroro heard from above. Everyone looked up at the nearest light-post, finding the cool ninja frog standing on the tip observing the beautiful setting.

"Oh there you are." Keroro called to him. "I almost thought you ditched us or something." _No, that's just you, and you're one to talk._ Dororo thought. "Uh hey, listen. Do mind if you could run around and check the environment of the school, as in a manual recon on the school."

Dororo stood there for a moment and thought about it. Could it be some kind of thing that could be use for the Sergeant's sinister outrageous plan, or could it just be to keep him from figuring out what the hell he's up to. Anyway, it was bad, but he agreed reluctantly.

"…It shall be done." Dororo agreed. He made a massive leap on the building tops and began his recon on the school. "I'll come back with a full report on my findings." He called back.

"Thanks Dororo!" Keroro called to him as he disappeared. "Okay now, Private Tamama and Corporal Giroro…"

"Yes sir!" They both replied.

"Let's begin our own patrol of the school and find ourselves a perfect hide out." Keroro commanded.

"Yes sir!" Tamama replied as he started off. "Don't worry sir, you can count on me to find a perfect base…"

"Private, get back here!" Keroro ordered, causing the private to fall on his face. "Not now! I didn't say go yet!"

"Huh?" Tamama groaned, as he got back up. "Sir, what are we waiting for then?"

"Have you forgotten?" Keroro replied. "Angol Moa is still getting my stuff. We all have to wait for her too!"

_**What the fuck! Why do we…why do I need to wait for that woman! **_Tamama thought angrily.

Giroro shook his head and walked up to the Sergeant.

"Well, since we're here, and the Hinatas' are here too, we need to keep on eye on them." Giroro pointed out. "Just in case anyone try to get on their case in exposing us."

"I already got that covered." Keroro snickered.

"Huh, you did?" Giroro muttered, intrigued and somewhat impressed by Keroro's confidence.

"This is where my brain comes in that Kululu doesn't have." Keroro snickered.

"What?" Kululu muttered, sounding a bit more pissed off.

"You see, I never thought about this, but this is a perfect moment for us to try this method of infiltration. We are aliens, so therefore in order to investigate this place from the inside, we need a interior agent to sneak into this academy's facilities to discover every secrets it holds."

"You mean…a spy?" Giroro replied in shock. "Where the hell are we're going to get the perfect spy?"

"Mister Sergeant Sir, you don't mean, we're going to use our Pekoponian suit and try to get in." Tamama asked. "I mean obviously Na-chi will see right through us. Remember the face problem we have."

"Don't worry team, like I said I got it all cover." Keroro snickered in confidence. "I never said that it has to be _us_ who is doing the spying, Natsumi will kill me if she finds me. Therefore this agent will have to sweet, touching, cute, and innocent enough so Natsumi doesn't kill me. The best part is, that agent doesn't require any of our Pekoponian suit, that person is already a perfect spy for this task."

"We have such a person?" Giroro asked uneasily.

"Who's that Mister Sergeant Sir?" Tamama asked.

"Well…you wouldn't believe when I say it…" Keroro sneered. "So I'll let the narrator take over from here."

* * *

><p>Thank you for once Sergeant, anyways unfortunately we won't able to know yet until after this part. Somewhere in the school, we now look at Natsumi, Momoka, and Koyuki, going together down the hall, wearing their new cute Mahora uniforms.<p>

"Class 3-A huh?" Natsumi mumbled. "Hope the class is nice. Good thing that elder teacher found us or we won't know where to go next. I wonder if there's any cute guys in the class?"

"This is going to be so much fun!" Koyuki squealed, hugging Natsumi. "We're all going to be in the same class together, even Momoka here."

"I know." Momoka shyly agreed. _Please let Fuyuki be in my class._

"Hmm…come to think of it." Natsumi thought. "Momoka, why are you in the same class as us, I mean why are you assigned to the same class as us?"

"Come to think of it, I don't know." Momoka replied. "Probably I have been added by mistake. That's probably it, I'll probably transfer out later or something." _Please let Fuyuki be in my class. _Please let Fuyuki be in my class.__

"No, no, it's not that we don't want you to leave." Natsumi explained. "It's great but why is the question."

"Maybe because they ran out of room in the other classes." Koyuki wondered. "I mean I saw some of the classes have already filled out. They're quite packed up."

"That's probably it." Natsumi agreed. "Well that's great then. The three of us will be in the same class starting today then."

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too bad." Momoka nodded. She looked around the hall, trying to spot Fuyuki. "I wonder where's Fuyuki, I haven't seen him since we left him to buy the uniforms." _Please let Fuyuki be in my class._ _Please let Fuyuki be in my class._ **_Please let Fuyuki be in my class._**

"He's a teacher now." Natsumi explained. "He's probably in another class right now. It's impossible for him to teach our class."

"I guess you're right." Momoka mumbled. _**Damn it all to Hell!**_

They all approached the classroom door, hearing a lot girls laughing and cheering. The three hesitated on opening the door, imaging what could happen next.

"Hey there!" Natsumi heard a voice calling to her. She turned to find another student approaching them along with a friend. The girl had orange hair, blue and green eyes, and bells to tie up her ponytails. "You girls aren't so happen to be the new students transferring here, are you?"

"Uh yeah, we just came today." Natsumi greeted shyly. "How did you know that?"

"Oh, my friend Konoka told me." The girl explained. "Her grandfather is the dean of the academy. Oh my bad, I'm Student #8 Asuna Kagurazaka, but Asuna is just fine."

"I'm Natsumi, Natsumi Hinata." Natsumi introduced herself.

"Koyuki Azumaya, it's nice to meet you." Koyuki cheerfully greeted.

"I'm Momoka Nishizawa." Momoka mumbled shyly.

"Aww, what cute names. I'm Student #13 Konoka Konoe, let's be friends quick." Asuna's friends cheered. She was cheerful and cute, and had long brown hair that goes down right under her shoulder blades. "Wow, we're going to have new cute students in our class this year. I thought Negi is the only change in the class this year."

"Huh, Negi?" Natsumi wondered.

"Never mind him, he's just a brat." Asuna skipped the subject. "How about we introduce you all to your new classmates. Come on in and don't be shy girls."

Asuna slid the door, revealing the bright classroom. Inside, Natsumi and the others could see so many girls standing around, talking and playing around. All sorts of girls were there: tall, short, normal looking, weird looking, and so on.

_This class, makes me feel so lively._ Natsumi thought.

The girls walked in behind Asuna and Konoka. Konoka clapped her hands together and began the announcement.

"Hey everyone! This year, we have new classmates that had came from Tokyo to come and join us!" Konoka blurted out happily. "Make them feel welcome everyone!"

The girls in the class began to swarm to front greeting the three girls.

"Hey there, so you all from Tokyo?" A red haired girl asked holding a microphone towards Natsumi. She had her hair tied up on the back and had a blue hair pin on her bangs. "By the way, if you're looking for a reporter, you could ask me, Student #3 Kazumi Asakura."

"Uh yeah, nice to meet you Kazumi." Natsumi greeted nervously. Thinking about the frogs that she thought she left behind.

"Wow, you look athletic, you should join the basketball team! I'll hook you up if you want to. I'm Student #2, my name is Yuna Akashi." Another girl greeted with a smile. Yuna had black hair and had one side ponytail on her right side. She had a smile that sort got Natsumi thinking she's always up to something.

"Or maybe you should join swimming if you like swimming. Akira Ookōchi is my name, Student #6."

"And I'm Student #29, Ayaka Yukihiro, the Class Representative of Class 3-A," Another student with hip-long golden haired and fair skin introduce herself, "I'm sorry you had to meet this monkey before meeting more appropriate people…"

"WHAT!" Asuna exclaimed as she stomped up to the blond in rage, "I don't want to hear that coming from someone going after little boys!"

"Excuse me?" Ayaka gasped in horror before glaring back, "Not that you have the right to say that, you mutant eye, you're after senior citizens!"

"Wha-! Takahata-sensei isn't THAT ancient! And plus I'm over that!"

"Uh," Natsumi, Koyuki, and Momoka sweat drop as they watch Asuna and Ayaka continue to argue.

"Ignore those two. They're always friendly fighting~!" A girl with dark green hair with two strand of hairs standing up and wore rectangular glasses hummed, "I'm Student #14 Haruna Saotome…"

"We call her Paru though," a short girl with a large forehead and long blue hair, several braided held together by bells on the side of her face and the rest tied in two, commented. "I'm Student #4, Yue Ayase and this person next to me is my best friend, Student #27 Nodoka Miyazaki."

Nodoka was girl with chin-length purple, with most of her bangs covering her eyes. She gave the three a slight bow. "Um," she spoke up shyly, "It's nice to meet you."

A lot of the other girls began greeting them. To Natsumi surprise, even though it's an all-girls class, they were all diverse. There were tall to short, mature to immature, loud to quiet, developed to flat, smart to dumb, very opened to mysterious.

"Wow this school is great!" Koyuki said. "There are so many nice people around here, all sorts of them, even though this class and school is mostly full of girls!"

"I have to agree with you there." Natsumi replied. _Wow, this school isn't that bad. At least it's friendly and lively._

While the other students greeted Natsumi, Koyuki, and Momoka, Ayaka talked with Konoka and Asuna.

"What, Negi-sensei won't be teaching our class?" She gasped in shock. "When did this happen? Don't tell, that Fate is…"

"That's not exactly what I've heard." Konoka explained calming the class rep. "You twisted a few part around and I never heard anything about Fate this time. But it was something about Negi I think."

"Oh great." Asuna grumbled. "Just what we need, another teacher that will be teaching our class."

"I have to say." Ayaka agreed. "First Fate, and now this. Is the school trying to separate us from Negi-sensei."

"She clearly stated that that's not it Class Rep." Asuna corrected her. Asuna stared to the back, seeing an additional three seats. "I guess we're going to have those four sitting in the back, and for once Evangeline will actually have someone sitting next to her."

Ayaka jolted. "Wait, four, but there's only three here?"

Asuna and Konoka looked back at Natsumi and her friends. "Come to think of it…"

"Now that you mentioned it." Konoka wondered. "Why are there three seats? Shouldn't there be like two only?"

"Then that means…there's another person attending our class as well then." Asuna said. "I wonder who?"

"Ahem, everyone." A voice from the door called out. Everyone looked over in relief: it was Negi Springfield.

Natsumi and her friends looked over in confusion. "Who's that?" Natsumi wondered.

"Good morning Negi-sensei!" The class greeted him happily.

"Good morning class, how's everyone doing?" Negi greeted them with a smile. He quickly spotted Natsumi, Koyuki, and Momoka in the center of the group of girls. "Oh, you all must be the new students in our class this year. Greetings, I'm Negi Springfield, and I will be your homeroom teacher for this year."

Natsumi and the others' mouths dropped in awed and shock—their teacher was a mere ten years-old English kid! "Eh~~~! Are you serious!" Natsumi and Momoka shrieked. Negi scratched his head and chuckled at their comment—since his first time, everyone on the first time was also in a big shock like them, so it wasn't his first time. _You gotta be kidding!_

"Oh, you're our teacher for this year?" Koyuki cheerfully greeted. "Hi, I'm Koyuki Azumaya, it's nice to meet you Negi-sensei."

"Oh quite a cheerful one you are Koyuki." Negi replied. _Huh, she's not one bit surprise I'm a ten year-old English teacher, not like everyone else._

_This can't be right, right?_ Natsumi thought. _First retard stupid alien frogs that can barely conquer an ant farm, now kid geniuses that skip to college careers. My life is officially consumed in weirdness._

"Negi-sensei!" Ayaka spun gracefully if not madly over to him. She quickly took him by his hands and stared deeply into him, which really freaked out Negi, Natsumi, Momoka, and Koyuki. "Is it true, please don't say it's true, but are you leaving us for another class?"

"Yes about that…" Negi tried to explain.

"How can the class of 3-A live without…no, how can I live without seeing you every day in class?"

"Uh…wait Ayaka…"

"After all we been through, it yet how could fate pull us apart like this? Why must reality torment us when we're meant to be together and forever?"

"Um…Class Representative…"

"Oh, life is a true horror. Oh the agony of a sudden heart ending finale for us, but don't worry Negi-sensei, to the end of the Earth and through the ends of time, I will always be here waiting for your return and tell me…"

"Oh give it a rest already Ayaka!" Asuna barked. "Let our teacher explain damn it! You're setting a bad atmosphere for our new classmates, and you call me an idiotic monkey!"

"What was that!" Ayaka roared. "How dare you compare me to you baboon!"

"Hey just to remind you granny I got over it!" Asuna snapped back. "At least I got over it unlike a certain person that preys on little kids and trying to perform adultery!"

"What, who do you think you're calling a pedophile!"

The two girls clashed again in a massive brawl as the class cheered them on. "Wow, I'm starting to like this class already. It's so much fun!" Koyuki giggled happily while Natsumi and Momoka were awed by the brawl.

"Uh girls…" Negi smiled, trying to keep his cool. "May I talk please."

The two girls broke up, but still in anger mode. "I'm sorry Negi-sensei." Ayaka apologized. "I overreacted, but is it true? Are you leaving our class?"

The girls stared at him intensively, crossing their fingers for the best. Negi chuckled and shook his head. "Actually no, not for a long time."

The class cheered in delight and relief.

"Wow that's so great." Koyuki giggled.

"Okay," Natsumi awed. "I don't even know what's going on, but hopefully my life doesn't get any worse."

"Uh class," Negi continued calming the class down. "I still have a few announcements I have to make. Could everyone sit down in your seats except for the new transfer students."

"Yes Negi-sensei!" They all replied happily.

* * *

><p>Outside the classroom, Fuyuki stood outside the class, waiting until Negi's cue, feeling a bit nervous.<p>

"I guess class didn't start yet then hopefully. Am I right Fuyuki?" Fuyuki heard. It was Takamichi.

"Oh, hello Takamichi." Fuyuki greeted. "No, the class sort of went up in cheers after hearing that Negi isn't moving to another class."

"Hmm, I see." Takamichi replied. "Sorry for the inconveniences to put your sister and your friends in the class. The Dean thought it would be harder for you if we separated them."

"Yeah, I realized since the academy is so big." Fuyuki chuckled. _Wow, so I'm gonna actually teach Natsumi about the Occult when it comes to my class. Kinda odd, but still, this could be a chance for me to show her that my finding and loving for the Occult isn't useless. Plus, I don't have grades or anything, so at least she won't make fun of me for bad grades._ "So Takamichi, what brings you here?"

"Oh yeah, I came to give you two these." He explained, handing over two notebooks. "It's the new rosters for the class. Negi wrote a lot in his, but I guess on his own time he could rewrite it all back on this new one."

"Is that so?" Fuyuki wondered. _Well, this gives me the chance to get to know Negi's students as well, along with their names._ "Thank you so much Takamichi."

"Any time." Takamichi smile. "Oh I almost forgot, this girl here is also new to the class. You minded if you send her in as well, she was lost awhile ago and register under you late."

"Under me?" Fuyuki questioned. _That's odd, I only remember I register Natsumi, Momoka, and Koyuki. I don't remember I register anyone else._

"Here she is."

Fuyuki took a glance at the new student but suddenly jumped in shock and surprise, dropping his rosters revealing the four new students transferring into Negi's and Fuyuki's class.

* * *

><p>Back inside, Negi began with his announcements. "As everyone can see, we have four new students that will be joining us this year. Please be nice to them, they came so far as Tokyo to transfer here."<p>

"Hi, I'm Koyuki Azumaya, I am grateful to be in this class with all of you this year." Koyuki introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Momoka Nishizawa, it's nice to meet all of you." Momoka shyly greeted.

"Greetings, I'm Natsumi Hinata, and I'm looking forward in meeting all of you." Natsumi introduced herself awkwardly as if she was on stage (note: she's stage fright).

The class smiled. "Welcome you three," They greeted back. "to the famous Class 3-A of Mahora Academy!" The class applauded the three, making the three feel more comfortable.

"Okay ladies, if you may take your seats in the back that would be nice." Negi instructed them.

Yue raised her hand. "Negi-sensei, what about the fourth new student?" She asked.

"Huh, oh right that's only three so far!" Negi yelped. He looked around the class. "Where's the other one?"

Everyone looked around the classroom, looking for the new student.

"I wonder who else is new besides us?" Natsumi wondered.

"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find the classroom until I bumped into the cool old man." A voice called through the door as it slid open. The class looked as a chin-length blond hair girl with tan skin walked in. She had cute innocent eyes and to Natsumi and the others' shock she had a red star hairpin and green wristband with a yellow star on it. She stood in front of the class and took a bow. "Greeting everyone, my is Mois L. Ango, but you all can just call me Moa in short, and I hope we become good friends like a warm welcoming?"

_Angol Moa, wha-what is she doing here? _Natsumi and Momoka jumped.

"Oh hey Moa, we didn't know you'll be joining us!" Koyuki beamed. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Oh, Natsumi, Koyuki, Momoka." Moa gasped in surprise. "I didn't think we would end up in the same class like a small world?"

"Oh so you all know each other?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, she's a close friend of ours." Natsumi explained.

"Oh good, a set of friends coming to join us." Negi exclaimed. "By the way Moa, I will be your homeroom teacher, Negi Springfield, it's nice to meet you."

Moa jumped a bit seeing Negi. "Oh, I'm sorry for being late to class." She apologized. "But is Negi-sensei really our teacher? I mean Negi-sensei look quite too young to teach like youth these days?"

"Uh yes, I get that a lot in the past." Negi chuckled.

The girls took a bow and headed towards the back. To set the order: Momoka sat behind Haruna, Natsumi sat behind Yue, Koyuki next to her behind Chisame, and Moa next to Evangeline.

"Okay class," Negi continued "Now that we all settled in, I have a few more announcements."

The class tilted their heads in confusion, wondering what else will be new.

"Our English class will be cut short in half from now on. I'm not sure how long it will last but for now it's in an experimental stage right now." The class began murmuring amongst themselves wondering what Negi meant. Ayaka raised her hand.

"Uh Negi-sensei, what do you mean our class will be cut short?" She asked.

"I'm glad you ask Ayaka, because during the other half, I won't be teaching." Negi confessed.

"EH~!" The class screamed in terror except for the few serious ones and Natsumi's group.

"But Negi-sensei, you said…" Ayaka whimpered.

"Now, now, I mean what I said." Negi chuckled. "But I'm not leaving the class. It's just that I will be assisting the teacher in his new class."

"Negi-sensei, I don't get it!" Makie replied bluntly.

"I'm sorry, did I really got the class to think that another teacher will be teaching this class for the second half of class for English?" Negi smiled. "Let me clarify things up, this class and this class will only be going under another class as well for the second half. Eventually, we will not only have a full English class but an additional class to go along with our class, and I will be helping that class out."

The class sighed in relief.

"God, why didn't you say so earlier!" Asuna yelled. "Saying all that useless crap, got us worried there you know. Were you making fun of us?"

Natsumi leaned over towards Chisame in front of her. "Oi, is Asuna always like this, and do a lot of people just yell out things like that?"

Chisame sighed. "Yeah, to be truthful, it's always like this. You think that's not normal, wait until you see how unusual the rest of the class is. They're just as idiotic as everyone else."

"Huh?" _Are you serious? What's with this class, now I know something is wrong with my life._

"Listen closely everyone." Negi began. "From now on, class will be cut short about two hours and the new class will take place around the evening. We'll meet here first and then head to the new classroom to continue the second half."

"EH~! Class in the evening, are you serious?" The class questioned.

"Yes, of course." Negi answered bluntly. "To be truthful, I think it's a wonderful idea since the class suits well near night time. I'm quite excited about this class myself and I'm looking forward to it."

The class began murmur amongst themselves again, talking about the new class.

"Uh excuse me, Negi-sensei?" Hakase raised her hand. "I was wondering, what class is this?"

The class looked at Negi anxiously for the answer to come out.

"Oh well, I'm pretty Miss Hinata back there knows it." Negi pointed out, turning the attention on to Natsumi.

"Me?" She replied awed.

"Yes, your little brother is running it." Negi announced.

"…little brother?" Natsumi's mouth dropped. _Oh no, it can't be…_

"Oh, I almost forgot." Negi announced. "Everyone, this year English class I will also be having a teacher assistant in helping me. Please give your warm welcoming to my new teacher assistant."

The door slid open and Fuyuki, wearing formal clothing similar to Negi and yet similar to his own school uniform, walked in. Natsumi's mouth dropped in shock while Koyuki and Moa's mouths opened in surprise, and of course Momoka, nearly drooling, was delighted as she daydreamed about him.

"Greeting everyone, I'm Fuyuki Hinata." Fuyuki introduced himself, taking a slight bow. "I will be Negi's teacher assistant in English and I will be your new instructor in the new Occult class we will be having this evening—and like Negi said, vice versa, he will be my teacher assistant in my class."

_No way, another kid!_ Asuna thought in horror. _And he's Natsumi Hinata's little brother, what's going on here? How many more kids are going enter this class? Ooh, why me?_

_No way, this cannot be happening!_ Natsumi thought dreadfully. _Now I'll be stuck in his class to hear him yammering about the paranormals and other creepy things relating to the Underworld! Ooh, why me?_


	4. Chapter 4: Part 1

Sorry for updating so slow, but technically this chapter was already done for quite some time. My writing routine for these stories is update when you're at least one chapter ahead; for example, I'm currently working on the chapter after this one, that's why i update (or sometimes i would be working on the chapter after the next chapter: kind of confusing on how I update things). So again... apology to you all for slow updates. Thank you and enjoy, this one is quite lengthy so I broke the chapter into parts.

-The Author-

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Screw The New Term, It's All About The Girls and Frogs! Run ARMPIT! (Part 1)<span>

* * *

><p>"Oh, so it's not really an all-girl school?" Fuyuki asked.<p>

"No, not really." Negi replied. "It's just like that because mostly the girls stand out more here at this school than others. There are boys attending here too, so we're not the only ones."

"Oh good…" Fuyuki sighed in relief. "I thought I'll be only seeing girls everywhere I go now. My sister and mom will be worried about me, wondering if…"

At this point right now, the first part of class was over and everyone was on their day-break off. Fuyuki was given a tour by Negi, well at least the places he deem important at least. Natsumi and the rest of the group, excluding Saburo of course who is ditching school, are going to find their dorms with the help of Ayaka and Konoka. Natsumi and Koyuki were in one room—Fuyuki will unfortunately temporarily join them, while Momoka and Moa will be staying in the room next door; yeah, Momoka is heartbroken to hear the news about Fuyuki—so close yet so far, a distance of just one room. The rest of the class was either down at the cafeteria or out buying supplies for the welcome party they're having later in the day, before Occult class near night. Saburo was resting on the rooftops of some building like he always does, staring up into the early afternoon sky.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE…<p>

Not so far away, on the rooftop of the science building of the Robotics and Jet Propulsion Society ironically, Keroro and the platoon members were setting up their 'base of operation'.

"Alright men!" Keroro yelled out. "Remember now that this here will be the first conquered rooftop the platoon have successfully…conquered. This rooftop here is now out property and our base of operation. So if HQ dare ask us what we've done so far, we will have solid proof that we have conquered here."

"Hmph, oh yeah, just tell them we conquered the roof. That's great, greatest excuse yet." Giroro snorted. "I have a tent in the Hinata's yard, I conquered the yard. Brilliant, why I haven't thought of that?" Giroro was cooking up some of his sweet potatoes near his quarters (his famous tent) as usual just not so far from the solar panels on the roof. "Don't you think headquarters might think we just merely just move?"

"It's strange really Mister Sergeant sir." Tamama spoke up, after taking a bite out of his cookie he's eating. "Of all the places, how come we decided to make this place our base? I mean shouldn't we be somewhere _away_ from places like this? What if we get caught?"

"Not exactly." Kululu intervened, programming a program in his computer near the building satellites. "I hacked into the building's security and network, and rerouted and adjusted its settings." He began sneering while explaining the situation. "Their computers will never pick us up here even if they have a thousand supercomputers. Even better, I rerouted the network so we get the best Internet and Wi-Fi services, while they're stuck with a slow router. I even redirected most of their power to our power battery pack and power generator, so we'll be stealing their energy supply for our luxury life up here. The best part is that they will never notice and it will just fill up their power bill! Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku."

Dororo sighed, standing on the corner railing of the building's rooftop. "It's true that it's dangerous for us to be here." He agreed. "But anywhere else we'll be spotted so easily by this building. It's like the old saying: The most dangerous places to be, could be the most safest place to be." He gazed across the school campus as the wind blew by him. "It's a great view of the whole campus, I guess you could also that we have the whole view and a bird's eye view up here."

"Indeed you're correct Dororo." Keroro agreed triumphantly. "This place is perfect for us. We can see everything. We can steal and hack for TV and Internet, all for free and no one will know. They can't find us when we're right under their noses. Plenty of space and we could easily run downstairs and steal weapons they build and use it against them!"

"Hmph, well if you put it that way, this place isn't so bad." Giroro grumbled.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…just try not to fall down though, it's a long way down you know." Kululu teased them. "Up here there are some strong winds so some of us can easily just fall off during our sleep."

"If that's the only flaw then, then all we have to do is be a little bit more careful." Giroro reminded.

"Ooh yeah, can't have my Gundam flying now and falling on people. 'Hey look it's raining Gundam!', not cool." Keroro replied, cleaning up his Gundam models lying around his quarters.

"That's not it you moron!" Giroro roared, punching Keroro in the head. "And you actually brought your stupid toys here too! We're on a mission here!"

"What, you can't expect me to imagine to not have Gundam with me now. I can't leave my babies at home, they need to be watched!"

"Watch my ass! We're in unknown waters here and you decide to bring toys to play hokey-pokey!" Giroro barked. "You call yourself a soldier!"

"Technically no, I call myself a leader."

"My ass!"

Minutes later, the group, except Kululu, lined up facing their 'fearless' leader, awaiting orders.

"Alright, since Corporal Baboon Red over there says we should start doing something, I think it's about time we do some real recon mission." Keroro grumbled.

"Corporal WHAT!" Giroro boomed angrily, realizing he was insulted.

"Oh gosh, somebody give the monkey a banana." Keroro continued. "Anyways, try and find out as much as possible about this place and report back for dinner."

"Roger." The three subordinates replied consecutively.

"Kululu, is base finished cloaked?"

"Affirmative, rooftop is cloaked. You want a latte with that?" Kululu joked.

"Yeah sure when I get back. Stay here and guard the camp while we do manual recon." Keroro ordered. "Try and find out what this school been up to and see if you could mess around with some of them." He turned back to the others. "Alright everyone, ARMPIT, move out!"

"Rolling out!" The three respond, taking off on their personal saucers and scattering across campus, leaving Kululu alone at camp.

"Now that they're gone, let's see what kind of damages I can do on the net." Kululu chuckled. He hacked into the school database and skim through the academy's most viewed sites. "Ooh, this looks…interesting…Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…" He opened up the most popular site and gazed at it, laughing sinisterly. "Chiu-chan huh? Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…this is gonna get naughty good. Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku."

* * *

><p>Now looking towards one of the platoon members, we look towards Tamama who is scouting near the cafeteria right now, stopping to check out the food.<p>

He frowned. "Hmm…doesn't look like they have any cakes here." Tamama whined. "I guess I'm going on a diet for awhile until I find some sweets to eat. Then again, this is a school cafeteria so why would they sell fatty food?" He took off on his saucer and headed into another direction. "At this rate, I'm never gonna find anything." He sighed. "I don't even know where to go and what's important." Just when he was about to give up, he overheard a pair of cute voices. He flew over and found the voices of the twin troublemakers: Fuka and Fumika Narutaki.

"Hurry Fumika, let's see that new building that was built during the summer." Fuka urged her little sister. "If we move too slow we won't have enough time to do other things before our night class starts."

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying." Fumika relied.

The twins dashed off, heading off to this so call new building constructed. Tamama watched them with interest and wondered. "Hey, they look like they know where they're going." A light bulb flashed up in his head. "I know, I tag along with them to scope out what the school is like. I'm so smart that it scares me." He grinned and flew after the twins.

Just like that, Tamama began a quest around campus with the Narutaki twins. Because of this, he manage to get his hands on some sweets like ice cream and candy, find special hangout places people go to, locations of restaurants and cafés that sells the best desserts and cakes. Surprisingly, he was thankful to run into them as he manages to freeload off them for information and snacks, spending most of his afternoon following the two troublemakers as they walk from one place to another. They were now exiting the library and now heading towards what might be the World Tree.

"Fuka." Fumika asked her sister. "Do you have a feeling…we're being watched?"

Tamama halted hearing that. _Oh crap, have my cover been blown?_ He checked his badge to see the battery. _There's still an hour left of batteries there's no way they could see me._

"Come to think of it." Fuka confessed. "I do have that feeling, and a feeling that we were being follow for a long time already."

Tamama gulped. _Calm down, Tamama, calm down. There's no way they could see me._ The twins turned around and looked up, now looking where Tamama is hovering, which shocked the private. _Oh crap, they're looking at me! Are they psychic or something? No way, Kululu said he gave us some extra cloaking just in case. I'm not caught by these two kids now, am I?_

"Hmm…" The twins wondered. "I feel like it's right around here." Fuka said. Fumika nodded in agreement. They squinted their small eyes, gazing at Tamama without knowing. Tamama held his breath, his heart sped up and beating like a drum. The twins turned around, making the Private sigh in relief. The twins whispered to each other.

"Fuka…this is kind of getting scary."

"Suck it up. It's nothing, there's nothing following us."

"What if it's a ghost?"

"Besides Sayo? I doubt it, it's probably the paranoid feeling 'cause of Kazumi's cameras."

"Yeah but what if it's not Kazumi's camera. What if it's a…a stalker?"

"Uh…well, um…" Fuka panicked. "Let's go to Kaede, maybe she knows what to do."

The twins nodded and began running. Tamama startled and flew after. "I wonder why they're running all of a sudden. Maybe they're late."

The twins ran in a panic, looking for their friend Kaede. They continue running, feeling a little pressure of a feeling of another person following. Little they know that a cute little alien, who's just following for directions, was following them. Apparently after tagging along for a long time, the twins could suddenly feel Tamama's presence for some reasons and Tamama is completely oblivious of what's going on. They continue running just when they saw a group of fighters beat up in a courtyard by one of their classmate, Ku Fei, Baka Yellow of the infamous Baka Rangers of the class and the master of Chinese Martial Arts.

"Hey look it's Fei Ku!" Fumika cried.

"We're saved!" Fuka cried in relief.

"Huh, who's that?" Tamama wondered, seeing Ku Fei ahead.

The twins made a run for Ku, with Tamama flying blindly after into danger.

"Fei Ku! Help!" The twins plead.

"Nya-aru?" Ku replied obliviously . "What's wrong?"

The twins dashed over and hid behind Ku Fei.

"There's probably something or somebody following us right now!" Fuka blabbered, Fumika nodding in agreement.

Ku looked towards the direction they came from, suddenly picking up a weird feeling. She stepped forth and get into a striking position.

"Huh! Don't tell me they know I'm here?" Tamama realized. "How they knew I'm here?"

Ku strike out one of her fist as Tamama tried hitting the brakes, but was a bit too late. Luckily for him though, realizing it was almost like an ambush, he managed to defend himself from the blow by guarding himself with his hands. However by doing so, he made contact…

_Invisibility?_ Ku thought. She pressed forward her attack, sending out a powerful shockwave through her fist, sending the saucer flying and bursting into flames. Tamama, putting up a strong guard, was shot back by the powerful attack and crashed into the ground, breaking his first layer cloaking.

The cloaking was now just replace with a black silhouette, but completely outlined its shape, therefore now the girls could see a Keronian shape figure on the floor. Tamama rose to his feet as the girls watched him get up.

"Whoa, what is that?" Fumika asked nervously.

"That was the thing that was following us?" Fuka questioned in shock.

"Whatever it is-aru, it blocked my attack." Fei Ku replied. "That's no ordinary thing."

SNAP! "**Hey, I am not some THING!**" Dark Tamama roared angrily.

The girls flinched. "Hyaaa! It talked!" They yelped.

Tamama froze in shock, thinking if his cover is blown. "Oh crap, don't tell me…my covers blown! You girls can't see me right?"

The twins stopped and stared at Tamama, which they only see a black shaped…

"Wait a minute." Fuka thought. "Doesn't it look like…"

"A kappa!" Fumika jumped in astonishment. "A black talking kappa!"

"Aaah, oh no, they can see me!" Tamama yelped. "Crap my cover is blown!" (Keep in mind that Tamama is a black-colored Keronian, yet the silhouette is black as well; smart Kululu).

The girls looked at him with interest.

"Ooh you're right-aru!" Ku agreed. "It's no kid, it's has to be a kappa-aru!"

"Hey, let's take it to Negi, maybe he know what it is exactly!" Fuka snickered mischievously. "Maybe we might scare him too!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, but I think we should catch it." Fumika reluctantly agreed.

"Alright, Fei Ku, pin it down and then we'll catch it!"

"Oh no!" Tamama yelped. Ku Fei charged at the confused Tamama. "Fine, you leave me no choice then." He grumbled. Tamama charged and clashed with Ku. They began exchanging blows, trying to take each other out with powerful techniques.

_Nya, this thing knows martial arts!_ Ku thought, surprised to find that her opponent is just likes her. _It manage to deflect some of my attacks so easily, nice-aru._

_Whoa, whoever this person is, she's kind of strong. I gotta be careful, if I'm not careful, she could beat me easily. Can't let my guard down._ Tamama thought. He began to take the offensive line and began striking back.

The two began fighting each other madly, testing their opponent's strength and finding their openings.

"Whoa check it out Fumika." Fuka gasped. "That thing is actually matching up to Fei Ku's strength!"

"That's amazing!" Fumika commented. "Incredible but insane! I never thought something like that can put up a fight like that."

The fight continued on with no one taking the lead. They were as if equally matched in talents and skills. They both found themselves smiling, glad to discover an almost perfect rival to test their might against.

"Heh, you're not bad-aru." Ku complimented.

"You're not so bad yourself." Tamama replied. "I didn't expect I run into someone like you here of all places."

"This is getting exciting too, but I gotta finish you now. No hard feelings now-aru!"

"Don't take it as if I'm gonna lose now, I'm not that weak."

"Same here-aru."

"We'll see…desu."

"Desu?"

Tamama vanished and reappeared behind Ku, getting ready to strike her behind her head with a kick. _Got you now!_ He thought as his feet began to energize in a dark aura.

_Nya, a chi-attack?_ Ku realized and felt.

"**Tamama's Kill Kick-Jealousy Shot!**" He called out, releasing a powerful kick, a kick so powerful that if it was not use on a soccer ball, it has a force to send a car flying. The kick appears to come to success just when Fei Ku nullifies it by deflecting with her hand. "Huh, no way! She blocked it!"

Ku took a deep breath and began her counterattack, striking Tamama with her other hand with all the strength she had. "My turn." She smiled. "**Mati Bung Chuen! **" The attack pierced through Tamama's defense and he took a massive blow with a force of a bullet train. He was sent flying across the courtyard, crashing through whatever was in his way. Ending up crashing in a building with a massive explosion as if a truck just exploded.

Tamama lied on the ground, nearly lifelessly and struggled on staying conscious. His cloaking device broke thus revealing his true form in front of the girls from Class 3-A. The twins ran over to Ku's side celebrating.

"You did it Fei Ku!" Fumika cheered.

"That was awesome, and you nailed the kappa!" Fuka complimented.

"Nya, it was nothing-aru." Ku smiled. "But it was sure strong though, I almost have to go all out to beat it. Too bad though-aru."

"Come on, let's take the kappa to Negi and see what he thinks!" Fuka remembered.

"You think Ku…killed it? It's probably flatten to pieces right now." Fumika wondered nervously.

The twins reckless ran over to the wreckage to salvage their kappa. Just before they reach the wreckage within a few steps though…

SNAP!

_Nya, I sense killing intent!_ "Hey you two, get back-aru!" Ku warned. "The battle is not over yet!"

On just those words, an energy blast came smashing out of the wreckage, sending the twins flying back. Emerging from the wreck in the courtyard, he was blazing up in a yellow energy field of his own chi—now Tamama has transformed into Super Tamama (refer back to Tamama vs. Taruru II). He flew over the wreckage and landed on the courtyard concrete, facing Fei Ku again.

_Unbelievable…it actually stood up._

The fighters began circling around each other, glaring at one another.

"You know, you're probably the first human that got me excited enough to go all out like this." Tamama grumbled.

"And for a kappa, you're much stronger than any of these fighters laying around here." Ku replied. "I finally found someone interesting besides Negi."

They both smiled. Tamama began charging up all the chi had left in his body, concentrating it all to his mouth. Kei Fu took a deep breath and musters all her strength in one of her fist, ready to give one final blow.

"Get ready!" Ku warned.

"I'll pound you into with this technique! Prepare yourself to meet yo doom!" Tamama roared. Ku charged in quickly, not realizing the little alien was a waiting cannon. "**Super Tamama Impact!**"

_Eh, an energy blast! No way!_ Ku didn't falter nor retreated; she press forward on her attack and charge head on with the blast. She quickly pulls out one of her last resort for this battle– her pactio card. "Adeat!" She cried, activating her pactio card. In flash, her artifact appeared in her hand, a heavy martial artist quarterstaff that is suppose to be a replica of the Ruyi Jingu Bang of the Monkey King. "**Shinchitetsu Jizaikon!**" Using her artifact in one hand, she smashed the Tamama Impact head on, piercing through the attack. _Damn the attack is stronger than it looks! So much power behind this attack. But I won't lose so easily, not when I got this far now-aru!_

_No way! She smash through the Super Tamama Impact easily! But how, there's no way. It was my strongest attack! My best, so how can I lose like this? _Now close enough to the shocked Tamama, after seeing his signature attack fail to stop his opponent, Ku struck him again using her unarmed hand in his chest, releasing all the charged strength she has been saving up. _My body, it's completely spent, couldn't dodge! Can't defend! Am I to be defeated by this girl in my own specialty?_

"It's over-aru! Hyaaa!" Ku cried. "**Bakuretsu Rasenkei!-Exploding Helix!**" With that, Tamama shrieked in agony as a massive impulse course through his body, taking a critical blow that has a force to destroy a mountain perhaps inside out!

_Impossible…what destructive power in one punch. _He thought sadly. _Is she really that strong…or is it because…I was weak the whole time? Am I really that strong as wha everyone says? I can't believe it…I loss… _With a massive aftershock explosion of a bomb, Tamama was shot into the air and flew far across the campus who knows where. The Narutaki twins jumped and gasped.

"Ku, don't you think you over did that a little too much?" Fuka gasped.

"You killed it!" Fumika cried. "You killed the kappa! It was innocent and you obliterated it! You're horrible!"

Ku shook her head back forth clueless, looking at the one after another. "Nya, n-n-no it can't be. It was a mistake-aru!" She explained. "It asks for it and as a fellow martial artist, I couldn't hold back! Besides, I don't think it's dead…I think."

"You think?" Fuka wheezed "Anyone that small would probably be dead with such monstrous strength! If it was me, I would have been broken in two!"

"Monstrous strength." Ku made face. "How rude-aru. It can't die that easily if it got me to go all out like this."

"Yeah that's a maybe though." Fumika reminded Ku. "And besides you shot him into the sky so high. Maybe your attack didn't but maybe the fall will!"

"Eh? Really, oh crap! I didn't thought about that! Crap, I made a mistake-aru!" Ku gasped.

"You're not that badly injure are you Fei Ku?" Fuka asked. She poked at Ku's hand that was holding the artifact.

Ku jumped in pain dropping her artifact to the floor. "What you're doing-aru?" She yelped. "That hurt!"

Apparently the attack to deflect the Tamama Impact wasn't as successful as it looks like. It cost her an arm; well I mean, a broken arm pretty much. The twins panicked and agree to escort her to the nurse's office.

_Wow, who knew that a demon like that exists-aru._ Ku thought as she was being escorted. She smiled. _It was strong enough to do this to me, even though technically if I didn't have the pactio, I would have been the one dead-aru. Hopefully, that one didn't die or something. I really wish I can fight it again some time, and maybe when it gets stronger. Until that day comes, I'm gonna train even harder to not fall behind…once I get the cast off of course-aru._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile during the time when Tamama began following the twins, we now look over what was happening with Giroro and surprisingly, he's already in trouble.<p>

"Hinata, to you now!" Yuna called out, passing the basketball to Natsumi.

Natsumi caught it and dashed through the court, dribbling around the opposing teammates easily, and headed up to the hoop. At the three-point line, she halted running and gave a small jump. _All in the wrist._ She aimed and took a shot, letting her arms flow through—a perfect shot! SWISH! The game was over with Yuna's team winning the game. The team cheered for Natsumi who gave the winning shot to make the victory possible. The team gathered around her and complimented her.

"That was an awesome shot Hinata!" One team member said.

"You're a natural at this!"

"That was amazing Hinata!"

Yuna sighed in relief and approached Natsumi with a big smile. "That was definitely something Hinata!" She grinned. "Without your help, we would have loss that game."

"Oh no, it was nothing. Don't say that now." Natsumi denied embarrassingly. "I'm pretty sure Akashi could have easily take up my place."

"Ah what you're talking about?" Yuna replied. "You were the best one on the team! You really have talent in basketball. Hey how you join the team then, we could need another team player you know."

"You're not the first to ask me about joining a team Akashi." Natsumi confessed. "Akira, Misora, and Makie want me join the teams as well."

"Swimming, gymnastics, and track and field; all of them?" Yuna asked. "You must be very good at sports if they all ask you! Are you some kind of Ultimate Athlete in some kind of game?"

"No, I'm normal actually." Natsumi snapped back. Natsumi sat down on the bench and smiled happily. "What am I going to do?"

"Hmm…I don't know, you're almost like Asuna except you're smarter." Yuna complimented. "Are you going to reject everyone then? What can you do?"

Natsumi sighed and smiled. "Well, back at my old school, I have to go home and take care of my own house; cleaning the house, washing the dishes, do the laundry, etc. I don't usually have the time for sports. But ever since then, I have nothing to do really." She laid back against the wall the gym. "I don't know, maybe I could join all of them."

"Eh~~~, is that even possible?" Yuna jumped. "I mean, don't you think you going a bit overboard with this?"

"Well no not really." Natsumi replied. " Koyuki said she's willing to join up as many as possible as well. Considering we don't know how long we might be staying, I might as well see how things could be." She scanned her eyes around the gymnasium. "Besides, I think I like it here. My classmates are friendly, the teacher is surprisingly a little kid, and the dorms and campus are quite spacey. I think I could get used to this school, I just wish my other friends were here too. They'll love it here!"

Yuna giggled as she held her mouth to prevent her herself from collapsing to laughter. Natsumi burst in red, wondering if what she said was awkward.

"Hey, I'm being serious here!" Natsumi whimpered.

"Oh I'm sorry, I really am." Yuna wiped her tears that came out. "I thought that since you're from outside of Mahora transferring, you and your friends might find us weird or different. But now looking at you and the others, you're not so different from us at all. Joining as many sports as possible, that's class 3-A for you. Everyone is extraordinary and mysterious in their own way."

"Ah, mysterious…extraordinary…right…" Natsumi mumbled. Two words that impacted her that got herself worrying: Extraordinary and Mysterious. You can all guess what she's thinking of right? _{Sigh} well, I guess I can't blame her, but at least those frogs aren't here trying to conquer the school now. If they were here, we're going to have a problem with frog hunting since the school is so big. Heh, yeah I can imagine it now, right now they're probably out scouting out the school to make a mess out of things._

Ooh, sharp as always without realizing it…

"Oh by the way." Yuna asked. "Where Koyuki right now? I thought she was with you?"

"Oh, Koyuki is with Makie right now. She's really into gymnastics." Natsumi explained. "I think I'll go see her, see how is she doing."

"I'll go with you. You both want to like hangout for a bit before our night class starts? We're thinking of going bowling or karaoke or something."

Natsumi smiled happily. "Oh I love to go. I'll ask Koyuki about to see what she thinks."

Yuna and Natsumi headed off to find Makie and Koyuki. So you're probably wondering, what does this has to do with Giroro since I stated that he's in trouble. Well, since it's Natsumi Hinata, of course it relates to him. Watching her game, someone was watching her the whole time through the gym's windows.

* * *

><p>"I see she's getting along with everyone else…and popular." Giroro grumbled. "As expected from Natsumi to attract other athletes to her." He balled up his fists and frowned. "I know that, but why all the sudden I have the urge of killing something and feeling jealous? Is it because I have the fear of more people like Koyuki might show up if she continues to be popular?" Giroro continued to grumble angrily to himself, sulking to the fact that he can't do anything. He shook his head, ignoring his paranoid feelings, and continued his recon mission. "Okay Giroro, focus now." He told himself. "You're a soldier, you got to focus on your mission. Mission first, spy on Natsumi later…I mean, keep an eye on her later I mean. Yeah. Now on gathering information, I need one focus point." He scoped around the area, spotting a lot of humans wandering around below. "Hmph, since Fuyuki was the one that brought us, I start with his class then. Then I revolve around the school. Last time I didn't keep an eye on my enemies close to allies first, almost compromise our mission. Hmm, I'll start with that first." He pulled the communicator on the handle of his saucer. "Hey Kululu, I'm starting my recon now, record everything I get."<p>

"Hmm…I don't know." Kululu chuckled. "I'm a little busy right with my own recon mission. I'm checking out what are these looking at more on the net and what are these Pekoponians' interests. So far, I'm reading and peeking on this Chiu's profile on the net and my, she's hot! Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…Bet you wish you were here looking too huh? You want me to send you a sexy photo shot?"

"What the frog, what the hell are you looking!" Giroro scold back angrily. "Stop fooling around! We're on a mission here!"

"Oh you're just jealous 'cause you're always left with all the dirty peeking on Pekoponian work."

Giroro grumbled. "Just shut up and hurry up, begin recording now."

"You hurry. Fine, I'll do this just once for you dear."

"Would you…Grrr." Giroro growled. "Begin recon mission. Subject: Pekoponians."

Giroro flew around and began gathering data on people surrounding Fuyuki who he deems important to look out for.

**Negi Springfield**

**Age: 10 ½ **

**Occupation: English Teacher**

**Specialty: Friendly Attraction, others are unknown right now**

**Considering that he's an English teacher at his age, he must be extremely smart. His background though seems to be quite naïve like a kid. He seems to be very similar to Fuyuki, further details about him that proves otherwise is unknown for now. Weak point would probably be the fact that he has the whole falling heads over heels over him. Subject must be watch carefully due to his high intelligence, and he seems to be out of place in this setting. **

**Danger level: Plausibly Dangerous if able to avoid**

"Hmm…sounds more like a playboy. What a lucky kid." Kululu chuckled.

"Shut up. Moving on."

**Asuna Kagurazaka**

**Age: 14**

**Occupation: Student, Newspaper Delivery**

**Specialty: Sports, Violent related activities, others are unknown for now.**

**She seems to be Negi's caretaker; somewhat have a sibling relationship. Likewise to Hinata, she's like Natsumi. Aggressive, usually uncontrollable and usually would start fights with the class rep. of the class. Like Natsumi, good at sports and friendly at times, so subject must be watched carefully. She seems to be like Negi's bodyguard, must keep in mind of that. Weak points are that she's one of the class's infamous Baka Rangers: Baka Red to be precise. She's not smart but no fool either, making her a dangerous subject to look over.**

**Danger level: Very Dangerous**

"All right, got it. You want some fries with that." Kululu joked.

**Konoka Konoe**

**Age: 14**

**Occupation: Student**

**Specialty: Unknown for now**

**She seems to hangout with Asuna a lot. She doesn't seem to hate anything really, always very cheerful yet emotional type. Funny how she gets along fine with Asuna, probably because they're roommates. Don't know how could she be valuable though, she's always being guarded by that Setsuna girl. Other information is unknown for now, but may prove to be unique. I guess her Weak Points are just the normal things.**

**Danger level: Probably harmless**

**Setsuna Sakurazaki**

**Age: 14**

**Occupation: Student**

**Specialty: Swordsmanship I presume, others are unknown for now**

**She seems to be Konoka's bodyguard, extremely loyal as well. Seeing how she carrying that weapon all the time, she will be a dangerous foe to face. Subject must be very skilled as well, must take precaution when investigating further in on her. Weak point could be Konoka, but probably not a good idea to take her hostage. More like self-destruction. **

**Danger level: Very Dangerous**

"Hmm…these two look like they make a good yuri couple in future." Kululu chuckled.

"Cut it out. I don't need to know that type of relationship."

**Ayaka Yukihiro**

**Age: 14**

**Occupation: Student, Student Representative**

**Specialty: Authority, others are unknown for now**

**As Class Representative, she seems to take full authority of the class when the teachers aren't around. Therefore, she's the commanding officer of the class, ordering her subjects around and usually never lose in arguments or any objections. Could be dangerous when she leads the class. Weak point would be definitely that out of the class, she's the most obsessed over Negi and worships him. Besides that, she's like Asuna, violent, but because of her weakness, not as dangerous.**

**Danger level: Dangerous**

"Hmm…worships him? Are you serious?"

"Uh, yeah. Very weird, but it's the truth." Giroro frowned. "Scratch that then, subject is just on a Basic on the Danger Level."

"Copy that."

**Kazumi Asakura**

**Age: 14**

**Occupation: Student**

**Specialty: News Reporter, others are unknown for now**

**Just hearing her specialty is bad enough. Subject is DANGEROUS, since she's part of the press. Her desire to get a 'scoop' is on a DANGEROUS level. Must avoid her at all times. One word from her, the whole world will know our existence! She will go through great lengths just to get her focus goal.**

**Danger level: Extremely Dangerous**

"Ooh, she sounds interesting." Kululu snickered. "I'll look into her. Hey, maybe we could cooperate with her!"

"Don't you dare!" Giroro barked. "What part of Danger level: Extremely Dangerous you don't understand?"

"Eh, said you, if you're too scared to investigate any further, then I might as well do it."

"Hmph, fine. Don't blame me if you'll be the first to be dissected then. Moving on."

**Haruna Saotome**

**Age: 14**

**Occupation: Student**

**Specialty: Drawing, Manipulation, Rumor-spreading, others are unknown for now**

**She seems to fall into the same category of Kazumi, DANGEROUS. She a bit more bizarre though, quite the unexpected type. This girl seems to have a lot of schemes and plans up her sleeves. Must take full precaution on her, can't let down our guard. Like Kazumi, she will go through great lengths to get what she wants. She seems to have a very big ambition of conquering the world or something.**

**Danger level: Extremely Dangerous**

"Hmm, she's interesting too." Kululu chuckled. "Sounds like fun."

"Could you cut it out? You're creeping me out with all these 'she's interesting' you keep saying." Giroro grumbled.

"Eh, I just want to let you know how I feel. Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…"

"Okay, MOVING ON!"

Giroro began moving around again, looking for another subject. He stopped though when he noticed a forest-like terrain on the campus and scanned it. "Hey Kululu, I'm heading to the forest, be ready to record."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Giroro turned his saucer and headed for the forest. _Hmm, I wonder what's this strange feeling that urges me to head this way?_ He zoomed around high and scoped around from above. "Hmm, nothing…" Then he spotted someone below. "Record Kululu."

"Resuming now, bub."

**Mana Tatsumiya **

**Age: 14 **

**Occupation: Student **

**Specialty…**

BANG!


	5. Chapter 4: Part 2

Chapter 4: Screw The New Term, It's All About The Girls and Frogs! Run ARMPIT! (Part 2)

* * *

><p>Without warning, Giroro's saucer was shot out of the sky and began plummeting down. "What the…who?" Giroro looked back on his subject, realizing she disappeared. <em>So, it was you after all.<em> He jumped off his saucer and dove into the forest, pulling out his weapons and open fired, taking aim at his moving target. His opponent began shooting back at him as he quickly dodges them. _Apparently, even with the extra cloaking device, she could sense my mere presence. Impressive, and not bad at all._

From the other side of the battlefield, Mana Tatsumiya, Giroro's opponent and his current recon subject, took aim and fire upon Giroro. "It's not nice now to spy on girls in the distances now, especially since even with that cloaking device, I can still see you clearly." Mana swapped out guns and continues pressing her attack.

"Heh, you're not the only one with weapon power now girl." Giroro smiled. "You may have some skills but I still have the big guns!" Giroro began materializing his heavy artillery and started blowing up the battlefield with his missiles and cannons. While his cannons and missiles began heavily bombarding Mana's position, Giroro himself began his offensive and charge in with his guns and grenades. "Eat this!" His pull the pin off the grenade and threw towards Mana. In reaction, Mana evaded the grenade and hopped aside. By the time that happened though, Giroro had his rifle pointing at Mana's head. "It's over Pekoponian. You lost this one."

Mana smiled and looked directly into Giroro's eyes. "You shouldn't sell me off to short now." Catching the Corporal off guard, Mana kicked the rifle into the air while pulling out her customized magnums. "I'm quite dangerous up close as well." She fired at the red confused alien. Luckily for him, he dodged them all safely. "What you think of me now? Not so simple and easy as you think right?"

"Heh, good." Giroro smiled. "I like people like you. Even at critical points like this, you still manage to get me. I like people that give challenges like this. But it's too bad that you won't be around…much longer!" Giroro hopped up into the air, revealing hidden artillery below him. The weapons opened fire and began bombarding Mana again. She evaded and counterattack Giroro as they race across the forest, trying to kill each other.

As the battle rages on, the both find it possible and smiled at each other.

"Hmph, you're not bad…for a kappa." Mana complimented. "You're definitely the most…interesting target I've face."

"You're not bad yourself. Being able to keep up with me like this." Giroro smiled. "I'm glad that Pekoponians like you exist for me to fight! It makes my task more challenging!"

"Right back at you on that!"

Mana and Giroro continue waging their battles, turning the forest into a massive war zone as they continue to clash; directly and indirectly, from a far to up close. Was it destiny that pulls these two together? We'll never know, but I could tell you that this battle will last for a very long time. Let's not disturb them now.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back on the science building's rooftop, Kululu realized he was cut off with Giroro. He tried to reestablish communication between the two with his dials and computers that surrounds him.<p>

"Yo, Skull-1, Skull-1," He tried. "Do you copy? You breaking up? Hello? Earth to Red Daruma? Respond…hmm nothing." Kululu laid back and sighed. "Oh well, not my problem. Now back to peeping." Kululu, for around 30 minutes already, was skimming around the net idol Chiu's website, looking through all her hot and sexy photo shots; what a perv. He continued to chuckled and smiled. "Well, I guess I work with this site first. Let's see now…" He began hacking into the site, seeing the source of the website and tracking down the location where it was being design; what a stalker. The computer beeped after finding the source: Mahora Academy's dorm rooms. His smile grew even wider as he looked through "Chiu" profiles; what a creeper. "Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…Oh I see. The net idol is here after all, this makes things interesting…" He began hacking "Chiu" computer, taking in and reading all the data on her computer, also taking some personal and social information stored on there. "Chisame Hasegawa huh?" He read through "Chiu" real profile. "If I remember correctly, she's in Fuyuki's class. Ku, Ku, Ku, this should be fun."

* * *

><p>In the dorms now, while not realizing what's going on, Chisame Hasegawa AKA Net Idol "Chiu", was updating her web by taking a few photos of herself as always; changing into different outfits and taking a photo of each to impress her fans. Without realizing it, her screen changed with the yellow alien frog peering through the screen; on how he did it, we never know. The hacking alien peered around the room and stared at Chisame as she continued to take more photos of herself (Her back is clearly turned to the computer, so she doesn't even realize it's like some special TV show just for Kululu). Kululu waved to the readers and laughed. "Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…" Chisame heard. She quickly turned around and looked at her computer screen: nothing. She looked around the room, seeing if someone actually snuck into her room somehow, looking a bit paranoid as she gripped her artifact in her hands. "Strange, I swear I thought I heard someone laughing at me behind my back." She cautiously looks around and headed over to her computer. "Maybe it's just me, I've been paranoid about the fact my identity being blown and people are stalking me. Grrr…who am I kidding…I've been thinking too much that's all."<p>

She looked at her computer screen and squinted her eyes, realizing something was wrong. She snatched her glasses on her desk and sat in front of the computer. "What the hell? Someone a minute ago just hacked my PC behind my back? Who the hell would hack into my computer!" She roared angrily. She snapped and calmed herself down. "Okay, relax Chisame, you have tight schedule. Update and upload first, then deal with hackers later." She preceded with uploading and updating her profile on her website, but still keeping in mind of the hacker.

_Hello everyone, Chiu here again with my daily update! And man, do I have some cute shots for you today!_

_How would you like to explore space with me?_

_Let's have a cruise of life time!_

_You mind helping me put some suntan lotion on me? _

She sighed, after uploading and updating, now she has the time to worry about the hacker that hacked her PC. She tried her best to figure out who hacked her, spending around almost an hour using her pactio artifact. "Come on, how come I can't locate this bastard? Who dumb enough to hack me anyways? I mean, why to begin with?" She frustrated to the point he head almost went numb. She sighed and went back on her site.

_Chiu-Chiu here again. Chiu needs big help! Some no good dirty rotten hacker hack into Chiu's computer? I'm terrified for my life! Who could have done this to me?_

After her post she merely waited. Almost in a matter a minutes, replies came back to her.

_WTF, WHO DARES HACK INTO CHIU! Don't worry Chiu, we'll come to the rescue and kick this wise guy ass for you! :c_

_That goes double for me! We'll murder this perv that hacked you! XC_

_Okay which one of you did it! Which of you assholes hacked her! _

_No one hack the Great Chiu! Let's hang this guy when we find him!n_

_I know who did it… _

_I'm with you guys! This person must be obliterated from the face of this Earth!  
><em>

_Murder that hacker! Damn hackers!  
><em>

_We'll do our best Chiu, you can count on us!  
><em>

Chisame skimmed through the reply list, searching to see who has the answer. _Huh? Wait a minute, something is off here. One of these messages is weird._ She scrolled up and down the list and only one message stand out compare to the rest: _I know who did it? That was quick, a little too quick._ She clicked around, opening up the messenger's profile if possible. She called up the profile and frowned at the information.

* * *

><p><strong>Username: Everyone-Sucks-But-Me<strong>

**Age: Screw You, why you need to know**

**Gender: If I was a girl, I'm bisexual; If I'm a guy, I'm gay!**

**Nationality: Racist Bastard**

**Likes: Porn and Hardcore Porn related**

**Dislikes: Everything But Me!**

**Description: I see you… Nice Sexy body Chiu-Chiu Chi Same!**

* * *

><p>"What the hell!" Chisame roared. "I don't remember having a fan like this!" She furiously scratched her head with both her hands as if she was about to go insane. "So this is the fool who hacked me, huh? Wise guy, perv, hacking, cheapskate, narrow-minded pervert! Who does he or she is, thinking you could get away with hacking and writing back to blend in to the crowd." She balled up her fist again and gridded her teeth. "Let's see what this idiot has to say…" She clicked around again, demanding a chat with the messenger.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chiu - Everyone-Sucks-But-Me<strong>

**Chiu: Hey how rude, you hack into my computer! Are you some kind of obsessed fan of mine?**

* * *

><p>30 minutes later…<p>

No response.

* * *

><p><strong>Chiu: HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU BUB! DON'T TRY AND HIDE IT YOU ASS! I KNOW IT'S YOU!<strong>

…

…

**966: Oh…were you talking to me?**

_What the…this damn ass, thinking you could play it off with that? You're making fun of me aren't you? _"…"

**Chiu: Yes…I'm talking to you. You got some nerves hacking into my computer. Who do you think you are?**

…

…

**966: Do I know you~~~?**

**Chiu: No…but apparently you hacked me so you know who I am? So don't play dumb with me.**

…

…

**966: Do you know me~~~?**

**Chiu: …**

**Chiu: …No…?**

…

…

**966: If that's the case, if it's not good for me, I'm not here. Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…**

Chisame flared up in anger, crushing her innocent computer mouse with her furious hands. "What the fuck is this! Get off your high throne damn it! This isn't about getting to know each other, it's about hacking and stealing from me!" She replaced her mouse and fiercely typed.

**Chiu: DON'T PLAY IT OFF! GIVE ME BACK MY DATA YOU ASSHOLE! YOU'LL REGRET HACKING INTO MY PC YOU DAMN PERV!**

…

…

**966: …**

**966: ?**

**966: …I'm sorry who are you again? Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…**

**966 has left chat-room…Ku, Ku, Ku…**

* * *

><p>It was the last straw; apparently the hacker was playing around in circles with her the whole time. Laughing at her as she suffers in her own misery. Suddenly, an evil smile came to Chisame's face, plotting a sinister plan to get back. "I don't know who you are but no one mess with and play amateur games with Net Idol Chiu! I vow I'll make you suffer you sick bastard, I, Chisame Hasegawa, promise you that! If you think you could out hack me, you can think again!" She grabbed her artifact. "<strong>Sceptrum Virtuale! Kinche, Hanpe, Konnya, Chikuwafu, Negi, Daiko, Shirataki; come forth!<strong>" She called out. Her surrounding glow up magically as she transport herself into cyberspace, where she will attempt to take revenge on her hacker; supporting her on this were seven virtual electronic spirits that look like long-tailed mice.

"You call us Master!" The seven spirits asked. "Reporting for duty."

"All right listen up you idiots!" She ordered. "Some idiot tried to hack me awhile ago and is now laughing his or her ass off thinking I can't do anything to respond! This is obviously a declaration of war for humiliating and stealing from me, therefore we're going all out on this one, got that!"

"Yes ma'am!" They cried out.

Chisame grinned as her spirits and her got to work. "First we'll hack this "966" bastard's computer, take back what's mine, then destroy his or her computer!" Thus began the cyberspace net war with Chisame taking the offensive line in hacking into "966" computer—of course we know who's the perv hacking, but let's not tell her that yet, all right?

* * *

><p>Going back to Kululu on the rooftops of the science building, Kululu decided to take a break and eat some rice with curry. He felt pretty confident in his advanced programming to prevent mere humans to hack back. "Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku… 'regret' she say." He thought. "Hmm…well apparently it wasn't much of a challenge after all. I guess I just move on to my next target."<p>

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep…_

His systems sounded off the alarms, alarming him about an infiltration of hacking in the systems and programming. He walked over to his monitors and computers, and sat down to take a look at the damages. "Whatty whatta? A breach in level 5 of the firewall and program defense huh?" He sneered and smiled wickedly to himself. "Looks like she came and took her data back. Now she's breaking down the guards to get my data as revenge. I guess…she is an interesting school girl after all. Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…" He snapped his fingers and cracked his neck, preparing himself to counter Chisame's onslaught over the net. Kululu began putting up a counterattack, sending more programs and viruses to slow her down, however, in a matter of seconds his programs and viruses were bypassed. "Hmm…she's getting pass all my basic level 1 defense. Ku, Ku, Ku, I can tell…she's going all out on this." His earphones opened up as electrical circuit wires popped out and linked up to the computers and systems. "I guess as a fellow hacker, I can't disappoint her now. I think it's about time to show her what I can really do now. Ku~~~, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku~~~."

* * *

><p>Back to Chisame's cyber war base, Chisame is on a roll repelling the viruses and defense programs, bypassing each one easily.<p>

"Hmph, and he or she calls him or herself a pro hacker?" Chisame frowned. "These viruses are daily basic that even a seven years-old can handle. Sheesh, don't tell me that's it now."

"Chisame-sama!" The cyber spirits reported in. "We manage to take small data from the hacker on his or her location."

"Well that was easy." She grinned. "He or she didn't even put up a fight to make it look like they're trying. Idiots, honestly." She looked at her little helpers. "Well let's see what you all got then." She called forth the information which only contains one word. "Japan, why am I NOT surprise? Anything else?"

"Well, we're doing our best to gather more." Kinche reported. "But the defenses for the files are tough, it's like mining for gold to get a small understandable piece of information. So it might take awhile."

"AWHILE, what the hell." Chisame shrieked. "I want to ruin this person now! What in the world am I dealing with such heavy defense on their files? The United Nations?"

"Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…that would be me actually." She heard out of nowhere. _That voice…that laugh… _She scanned around trying to see if her opponent was anywhere in cyberspace where she could see him. "My, my, you're a nosy little girl now. I mean you're just starting high school sort of speaking."

"Hey who the hell are you! And for your information, you nose into my business and life first!" Chisame barked back at the voice. "You're the voice that I heard just before I found out I was hacked! Aren't you."

"Ooh…you caught me, I'm so scared." Kululu teased her. "Aren't you the one that freely stripped in front of the computer screen to change into another costume every time? I have to say, black panties are way too bold for you. Ku~~~, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku~~!"

"WHAT~~~~! HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU… I MEAN YOU PEEKED ON ME YOU PERV!" Chisame boomed angrily, as she blew up bright red.

"Yes~~~~~~, I did." Kululu sneered. "I preferred though that each time you change you change your panties too! Ku~~~, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku."

"You sick pervert bastard! I'll kill you when I find you, you hear me!"

"Ooh I'm so intimidated. What should I do? I know, how about some appetizers to call us friends?"

"What the hell, what you mean by that!"

Speak of the devil, cyberspace's surrounding began to blink bright red as a swarm of viruses and bugs came swarming towards Chisame, which looked like roaches on the run.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, Congratulations Chisame 'Chiu' Hasegawa." Kululu chucked. "You manage not to disappoint me, so I'll send my warm greeting to you."

"No thank you!" Chisame barked as she sent her programs against the roach-like viruses and bugs. "Take your crap and beat it!"

"Don't wanna, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku."

"Urgh~~~~ I hate that laugh! Shut up!"

Now it was war; cyberspace warfare and web wars. Kululu is finally getting serious and began leading a full assault against Chisame's invasion. Around this time Giroro is still fighting Mana, and Tamama is still following the twins who are now heading to Library Island.

* * *

><p>Around the time Kululu lost communication with Giroro, Dororo was doing his own investigation on his friend Koyuki, who was performing her gymnastics in front of Makie and everyone in the gymnastic club in the gymnasium (not the same as Natsumi and Yuna though). The club applauded her and cheered when she finished her performance. Dororo watched as Koyuki was quickly surrounded by Makie and the other girls.<p>

"That was beautiful Koyuki-chan!" Makie applauded. "You really upstage the rest of us. I feel so jealous!"

"Yeah, you're so graceful and flexible." A girl in the club complimented.

"For a city girl, you sure know how to bend that body of yours." Another pointed out.

Koyuki giggled happily. "Oh no, I actually once live in the country." She explained. "I just moved to city for school and then here."

"Oh…" Makie nodded. "Is everyone on the country side just as flexible then?"

"Oh Makie, not everyone is a gymnastic on the country side."

"That's Baka Pink of class 3-A for ya."

"Hey, it's just a question! Negi-kun says that there is no such thing as a stupid question." Makie muttered. "Well, at least that's what the other teachers say." She turned back to Koyuki and asked again. "So are they?"

"Oh no, well at least where I live, you have to be." Koyuki giggled. "Where I live, if you don't learn to be flexible, you could end up dead because you won't be able to move or dodge as fast." The other girls looked at Koyuki, clueless on what the heck she's talking. "It's good practice once in while, and a lot of things happen that I didn't have time to train, so this is perfect opportunity to improve my flexible to perfection!" She giggled as everyone looked her and imagined what she means by improved.

"Uh Koyuki-chan, we all saw you perform awhile ago, and you were just as flexible as any Olympic gymnastic." A girl pointed. "Did awhile ago you said you could still improve?"

Koyuki nodded cheerfully in agreement. "Yep, I still have plenty of room to improve." She gave a slight giggled.

"Uh, in what ways could you be more flexible than that then?" Makie thought dreadfully and nervously. She and everyone else imagined and shivered to the fact, hoping that it won't come down to the point where Koyuki will fold in half…the other way. "Well…" Makie tried to express her thoughts on Koyuki's goal and smiled. "Do your best…but take it easy and don't improve too fast now."

Koyuki nodded and giggled with Makie. Just then, Natsumi and Yuna came into the gymnasium as well, looking for the two.

"Koyuki!" Natsumi called out to her, waving to get her attention.

Koyuki spotted Natsumi and Yuna, who are waving to them, and as usual, made a great leap over to them.

"Natsumi!" She called back as she landed safely in front of Natsumi, awing the gymnastic club. "Hey, how did it go for the Basketball team?"

"Uh…it was great." Natsumi replied nervously. _Please tell she did not just jumped like that in front of everyone else?_ Alright, Natsumi, I won't then…but a lot did see her.

The gymnastic club were awed alright, awed in amazement that is!

"Whoa, did you see that!" One whispered to another.

"She could probably jump over a two-stories building like that!" Another murmured.

"Amazing…"

"Hmm…you think we could do that if we're just as flexible as Koyuki?"

"Ah, maybe that's why Koyuki wants to be as much flexible as possible."

"You think it's possible."

The girls began gossiping on the possibility of being 'amazing' like Koyuki, as Makie ran over to join up with Koyuki, Natsumi, and Yuna.

"Oh by the way Koyuki." Natsumi remembered. "Yuna asked me to go bowling with the others, you want to come too?"

Koyuki smiled and nodded happily. "Of course, it's been awhile since we play! It will much better with a lot of other friends."

"Ooh, seeing how you're hype up like that Koyuki, makes things more interesting." Yuna commented.

"Alright then," Makie jumped in. "Let's go then! We'll bowl as a friendly welcome competition for Natsumi and Koyuki!"

* * *

><p>The girls walked off together as Dororo watched them from a distance outside the gymnasium on a tall thick tree. He smiled at Koyuki's luck. "You are most fortunate as always, Koyuki. Always pleasant to see you fill your life with joy and happiness with friends." He gazed out into the distance, watching as the sun slowly began to set from the afternoon. "Unlike you, I end up having friends that always forget about you. I really wish I could have friends like yours that see eye-to-eye with your views. The only thing they see me as is just an invisible companion, likewise, the only thing I see in their views is just conquering with sheer force and mayhem." Dororo looked up into the sky, feeling the wind breeze pass through him. "If only my friends and I could be like you and your friends Koyuki; having same views and sharing our beliefs." The blue ninja paused, quietly listening to nature and the whispers of the wind. He sighed. "I can tell that even with this extra barrier my comrade set up for the team, you could still clearly see me. There's no uses hiding from me, I know you're there. Come on out now."<p>

There was a quiet silence all of sudden. From behind where Dororo was standing, something popped out from the leaves above. Another ninja.

"Hmm…you're quite skilled for someone your age." Dororo commented. "But then again, Koyuki is the same. Judging how the way you found me, you already knew that Koyuki was a ninja already, didn't you?"

"Well, I'm not so sure how I was able to see you, let alone find you." A female voice replied. "But I'm wondering though if Koyuki-chan knows that I'm ninja yet. The moment she enter the classroom, I already knew there was something unusual about her anyways, so I have my suspicion of her also being a fellow ninja. However, I never thought that besides being a ninja, she would have a small companion watching over her."

Dororo sighed. "So, how long were you watching me then?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Around the time when class ended. I was planning to see if my suspicion was true about Koyuki, but I ended finding you here taking a perfect spot to spy on her already."

"I see, so my own recon mission was the giveaway." Dororo smiled. "Considering that you haven't try and capture me yet, I presume that you want something from me."

"Hmm, yeah. At first I thought since you're friends with Koyuki-chan, I was wondering if you could setup an arrangement for me and her to have a friendly competition. She's my classmate so it's not so polite now to jump her by surprise. I might be mistaken as an enemy on the first day now."

"I see. But that was before though, since you said 'at first'. Then what do you want to request then."

"Like I said, at first I wanted a friendly spar with Koyuki-chan, but now seeing how you manage to realize that I was here, you must also be a fellow ninja."

Dororo paused before answering. "Hmm…in other words…"

"Don't disappoint me, little frog."

"Shall we then."

The tree exploded as the two fierce ninja take their sudden battle to the rooftops. The two dashed along the rooftops, throwing shurikens and clashing against each other with kunai (in Dororo's case, his sword as well). After a minute of clashing, evading, dodging, strategizing, the two paused for a moment to think of what to do next.

"I applaud your skills." Dororo complimented. "I must say, your skills may actually make you a fierce rival to Koyuki in ninjutsu. May I ask whom I will be informing Koyuki about?"

"Kaede." His opponent replied. "Kaede Nagase, ninja. Tell her if you have the chance that I want a friendly duel against each other. See if my training is a match for her."

"Kaede, I will remember the name." Dororo acknowledged. "Your skills are formidable, but it doesn't mean I'm going to lose now."

"We'll see soon enough." Kaede smiled. "Let's continue then." With her final words, Kaede instantly summoned clone doppelgangers to her side to assist and charge in for an attack. The two ninja from different worlds clashed fiercely, unwilling to back down from the other as they gave everything they got.

* * *

><p>The battles rages on all over the campus. Now setting the time when Tamama was defeated by Ku Fei and sent flying. We look back at the Corporal and the Mercenary in the forest of Mahora Academy. Giroro turn the whole place to a war zone, setting up his booby traps every where to the point where there's always an explosion every second. They continued to open fire, taking shots at each other, but neither have any advantage against each other.<p>

_This foe is definitely strong. Even my Demon Eye can barely keep up with him._ Mana thought. _Who knew that such a strong marksman exist like himself. Sadly, he's some kind of demon or creature._

_Hmph, the girl got courage and guts that for sure._ Giroro thought as well. _At least more than most of the idiots I know of. She could be a rival to 'that' soldier back at home. I surprised that she gotten this far without barely getting any scratch. Even though with all these explosions and traps I set up, she manage to see right through them. I don't know who she is, but I can't let someone like her just die off now, at least just not yet._

Okay, maybe they aren't going to finish just yet. Let's go over to some people who are finished fighting like the Sergeant Major and the Net Idol.

* * *

><p>"Sheesh, annoying girl. Give up already." Kululu grumbled, feeling irritated. "She's really going over her limits here. Time to finish this quick." Kululu ran his fingers across the keyboards around him rapidly like a someone running through playing a piano. His computers were all about to fry up due to Chisame's attacks and are now puffing up smoke. Him on other hand, look beat up himself for some reasons (maybe there were a few explosions here and there).<p>

"Hmph, not now." Chisame puffed, nearly completely exhausted. "Almost there…victory is near…" Her surrounding, since she's in cyberspace, look an internal damage in a wire; looking like someone set off a bomb in a space station as parts of the surrounding were floating around the place. Her little helpers were all spent as they all laid around catching their breaths. Chisame was torn up herself, being attack by Kululu's viruses and defense/assault programs her costume was tear here and there as well. "Just…one more thing…" She struggled in reaching a button. "Then…I'll be able to…get my data back…and get my…revenge…"

"Not happening girl, not today." Kululu chuckled. "It was nice playing with you with all these love exchanges and flirting games, but I don't have the time to play with you forever. We'll play again some other time, but for now, I shutting you down. Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku."

"Not chance asshole!" Chisame snapped back. "Don't think you'll get away with the last laugh. You will pay!"

Finishing up on their programs, Kululu and Chisame fiercely reached for the activation button for their programs.

"It's over~!" They yelled in synch as they hit the button.

_Click!_

Chisame was booted back out to reality again, laying on the floor of her room with her torn up clothes as if she went out to a physical war zone, gasping for air.

_Did…did I win?_ She wondered. She struggles to get back on her feet and limped over to her computer. Her computer was almost to the point of frying and refused to turn back on. _Damn it…did I lose? No way…_

Back on Kululu's side not so far away, Kululu was lying back on the concrete roof, also gasping for air. "I win…Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku. Won't be seeing her for quite awhile again." He chuckled to himself and sat back up. "Hmm…looks like there's no major damage whatsoever…everything seems fine." After some maintenance checks, he shut off his computers and retracted all his wiring, including the one in his earphones. "Well, I guess I could call this recon mission successful and complete. {sigh} Okay, I need a break now." After cleaning up, he wander to his quarters and took a snooze, calling it a day for today's work.

As Kululu slept after his 'victory', we now look back to Chisame, now changed back to Chisame, as she put her head over his computer desk, feeling down about unable to take back her program. "I can't believe it I lost. I lost to some…pervert hacker. Now my computer won't start up now." She sighed and moped, slamming her fist down on to the computer desk. With that single violent shake, the monitor began to blink again as her computer started to boot up again. She reluctantly looked up and watched her computer rebooted itself. She sighed in relief. "At least my computer still works, oh well. Let's see the damages now." She looked through her software and programming to see any virus or spyware infections Kululu left for her. Surprising, no such things were found, but something even better. "Huh, the program worked!" She gasped happily. "It actually worked, it actually got through! I got my things back from that creep! Oh yeah, never underestimate Net Idol Chisame now!"

She snapped back to her computer and checked in on her things. "Well, I guess this could be a semi-victory for me I guess. The program didn't manage to get a lot of data like it should but I manage to get one piece of his data. Anyways, let's what else I was able to snatch from that bastard…hello?" Her programming actually manages to work and by doing so, she'll manage to retrieve her confidential files and also some data off Kululu's computer as well. The thing she was able to snatch from Kululu just before he shut her down was something shocking to Chisame. So shocking that it piles up her rage into ripping this school apart, but surprisingly she didn't.

"Wait a minute…according to this data here." She began. "The hacker is from Mahora Academy…on campus!" Her eyes widen as she thought of the possibilities as she read on with the data she collected. "And apparently…" She looked outside her window, staring at the science building. "It's coming from there…"

* * *

><p>Now looking at Dororo and Kaede's duel, both sides were slowly wearing down, panting in exhaustion. Both seem to be equally matched and very determined to win this match.<p>

"Not bad, not bad at all Kaede-dono" Dororo puffed. "You are indeed an excellent ninja de gozaru."

"Heh, not bad yourself… for kappa de gozaru." Kaede panted.

"K-Kappa?" Dororo muttered in confusion. "Is that what we look like to humans?"

"Well, yeah." Kaede nodded. "Isn't that what you are?"

"Actually…no." Dororo took his chance at that moment and attack Kaede's openings.

"Whoa not so fast." Kaede replied, striking back at the blue alien frog. Their blades clashed again, igniting sparks between the two. "Almost got me there, but times almost up for me. Time to end this in one blow de gozaru."

Dororo nodded in agreement. "Agreed. Let's finish in one last blow then de gozaru."

"With me winning of course." Kaede smiled. She broke off the standoff with Dororo and took one large leap back landing on top of a tree, pulling out a card out of her back pocket. "**Kaede's Ninpou: Kage Bushin!**" Suddenly, four Kaede clones appeared out of the blue and charged at Dororo.

"Shadow-cloning doppelgangers, no surprise really, but they're quite solid for just doppelgangers de gozaru." Dororo praised as he dashed in with a set of his own ninja doppelgangers. The eight ninjas clashedtogether, trying to annihilate the doppelgangers to locate the real one. One by one, both doppelgangers of Kaede and Dororo began to disappear until there was only one Dororo and one Kaede left. "It's over!" Dororo cried, giving the final blow to Kaede, with the back of his sword of course. However…

_POOF!_

Dororo was startled. "Another fake? Then where's the real one?" Dororo scanned around to look for the missing kunoichi.

"Here!" Kaede cried. From out of nowhere, Kaede appeared right behind Dororo, catching him off guard.

"Invisibility, but how?"

"It's not too hard when you this now." Kaede revealed a cloak. "The **Tengu no Kakuremino**! Now to finish it." She quickly ensnared the ambushed Dororo with her chained shuriken, trapping the blue alien. "**Kaede Ninpou: Bakusa Bakuenjin (Binding Chain Eruption)!**"

The trapped Dororo struggled to break free, but it was too late for him. With the final call, chained Dororo exploded in a large blast of fire and smoke. The burning and smoked frog began to descended, on the collision of crashing to the ground, but was suddenly caught by Kaede, who saved him just in time. "Sorry kappa, but I'm not planning to lose just yet. Maybe next time de gozaru." Kaede apologized.

The burnt Dororo smiled. "I must apologize to you as well, Kaede."

"Seems you still have some strength even after that." Kaede replied.

"Oh no, it got me alright. If only if you _did_ got me that is…" Dororo muttered.

_POOF!_ The Dororo clone blew up in a pink smoke.

_A decoy doppelganger!_ Kaede realized.

"**Assassin Magic: Power of Mother!**" The real Dororo called out from behind. Being ambushed completely, Kaede was suddenly caught by a large stone hand, trapping her from escaping. " A ninja never reveal thyself till can ensure victory!" Dororo noted as he prepared his final attack. "**Dororo Killing Technique: Metamorphosis Draw Dororo Slash!**" Dororo zoomed through Kaede, giving her the final blow and breaking her free from the grip of his previous attack. Dororo withdraw his sword in his sheath and sighed, as Kaede collapsed to the ground. "Don't worry, I only struck you with the back of my sword. You won't die de gozaru."

She sighed and smiled over her defeat. She rowed over to lie on her back. "Ho, I was careless and naïve of my opponent. Didn't think that you would actually use a doppelganger to substitute in my finishing blow. You were buying your time, waiting to catch me off guard when I assume I claim victory." She looked over to Dororo. "I'm really surprise though. Why didn't you kill me like what that technique was intended to do? I discover you while you were in stealth, pretty much putting your mission at risk…so why de gozaru?"

Dororo sighed again and looked down on the beaten ninja without turning his whole body. "I would never kill anything that resides on this beautiful planet, including humans. I vowed to protect the Earth, and I'm not planning to break that promise. Besides, killing a person in broad daylight will raise suspicions and it will be a big hassle for me later." He looked towards the distance, feeling the wind breeze passing by. "It was an honor to fight a great ninja as yourself. Let us duel some other time again when we both get stronger and not have a tight schedule like today de gozaru."

"Yeah, next time then…I'll win for sure." Kaede agreed.

"Until we meet again then." Dororo smiled. He quickly took off, taking a victory with him.

"Kaede! Hey Kaede!" Kaede heard above her. It was the little twins, Fuka and Fumika, calling to her along with Ku Fei. "What ya doing laying on the ground there?"

"Hmm…" Kaede thought. She shrugged and sat up, looking over to the group. "Nothing, just felt like laying on the ground de gozaru."

"Whoa, Kaede, what happen to you?" Fuka asked.

"Yeah, you look like you just got into a fight." Fumika agreed.

"Well, you could say that." Kaede replied. She looked over Ku Fei, who also looks partially mess up from a fight. "What about you Fei Ku?"

"Hm?" Ku Fei replied obliviously.

"You look like you just got in fight too de gozaru."

"Oh this? Ahahahaha, no it's nothing." The kung fu girl laughed. "Well, you could say that too I guess-aru"

"Ah I see." Kaede smiled. "It seems that today is very special to have so many strong opponents appearing before us."

"Yeah."

Both fighters laughed, leaving the twins confused and upset. "Hey no fair. You both know something we don't huh?" Fumika replied.

"Come on Kaede, tell us what you mean by that?" Fuka begged her, wanting to know the story as well.

Kaede got back on her feet again and walked over to the group. "Well, I'll tell you later de gozaru. Right now, we should get going to class." Kaede told her.

"Oh, all right then." Fuka muttered. "But hey Kaede, we got a really cool story to tell you!"

"Yeah, we ran into a kappa just earlier!" Fumika continued.

"Really, is that right de gozaru?" Kaede smiled in interest. The group continues to walk and talk about their experience of today as they make their way to class.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back with Giroro and Mana in the forest in the middle of nowhere (not exactly really) within Mahora Academy, both sides were on ceasefire and thinking about their schedule and duty they still need to carry out. Giroro was thinking about the platoon finishing their recon, and Mana was thinking about the time to get to her class.<p>

_Damn, how long has it been since this started?_ Giroro thought as he slowly recover his stamina. _Feels like forever shove into a few hours. If I don't finish this quick, it will definitely make a big scene soon. I can't afford that now, especially during a recon mission. By now Keroro and the others should be finish with their recon. Hmm… Knowing Keroro right now, he's probably thinking of something stupid do now that will probably jeopardize this whole operation. Grrr…damn it, I don't want to be paranoid about it, but if no is looking after him, he's bound to do something stupid. No choice, I gotta retreat and bail out of this fight._

"Enough of this." Mana called out. She stood up and rested her rifle on her shoulders. "Listen here, whoever you are. As much as I enjoy fighting you, unfortunately I have to call withdraw for now. I don't have the time right now, but we'll fight again very soon. I'll be taking my leave now, but dare aim at me again and you will regret it. Until we meet again then." With those words, Mana quickly dashed off.

Giroro stepped out of hiding as Mana disappeared. "She better not take this a draw or a win for me." Giroro aimed his gun at Mana's direction. "The next we cross path, I'll make sure I'll defeat you Mana Tatsumiya!" He lowered his gun and turn tail. "Now, gotta get back to check up on Keroro and the others. See what they come up with on their recon.

With that, both Mana and Giroro withdraw from the intense battle due to errands both need to take care of: Giroro rushing back to camp to check on the platoon, and Mana rushing back to get to class.

* * *

><p>With all the battles aside, let's finally move on to the Sergeant. We first see Negi and Fuyuki walking around near the World Tree of the academy; Negi trying to give a tour to Fuyuki, but apparently they both got lost for a while.<p>

"Whoa, look at the time!" Negi yelped as he checked the time.

"Ayah! It's already almost six!" Fuyuki cried. "We're going to late!"

The two teachers panicked and ran to find their way back. As they disappear from the scene, we see above the tree, Keroro was just hovering over, sighing.

"Gero, Ayaiyai…why am I stuck with this task?" Keroro sighed. "I mean I already finish the recon already much earlier than the rest (actually, he just invisibly sneak into the cafeteria to freeload off food, took a hot bath in the bathhouse, watch a competition of the track team on the track, and going to the library reading manga and surfing the net). I did so much work and now I'm stuck with this task."

* * *

><p>Few hours ago or according to Keroro, some decade ago…<p>

"Kululu, I'm back from recon!"

"Oh, back already? You only took three hours just for recon?"

"Well, I'm good like that! That's why I'm leader."

"Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku…well in that case can you do something for me real quick."

"Gero?" Kululu handed Keroro a small device, something that almost resembles the Dragon Radar from the DragonBallZ series.

"Go run around the place until you see something blinking, will you?"

"What is this device suppose to find, Dragon balls to bring me back to life in case I die?"

"No, and even it does so, I wouldn't wish you back to life, I would wish for curry. It's a new device I invented that tracks down powerful energy sources. The school grounds according the data I collected so far show that there are abundant sources for energy on this campus. I want you at least locate one that has a lot energy we can use."

"You sure it's your invention you made, or did you stole this from some other random- series? Ah whatever, does it work?"

"Well, it should, so go give it a test run or something."

"Okay, be back before dark then!"

* * *

><p>End of Flashback…<p>

"Damn it, I said I'll be back before dark, and now it's dark already! And I still can't find anything on this stupid thing!" Keroro complained. "Stupid Kululu, why can't he do this by himself. I must be stupid to agree to this!" Keroro peaked around and look at the device. "According to this, I have to be very close to show any detection!" Keroro waved the device around in the air, hoping to get any energy source to pop up (or maybe some signals judging the way he's waving it in the air). "Come on, come on, come to me baby!" He looks at the device again. Nothing. "POOP!"

Keroro sighed again and suddenly look down upon the World Tree. Suddenly, a stupid idea came to his head. "Hmm…these leaves look pretty solid. Looks so solid that I can stand on it too." Without thinking straight, he flew close to the top of the tree and slowly tries the touch the top with his feet. "It feels sturdy enough, sturdy enough to hold me. It will be pretty if I could actually stand on this…GERO~~~~~~~~~~!" And as guessed, he tipped off his saucer and fell right through the tree, screaming his way through as he tumbled. "Hyaaa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! Ow! Aaaaaah~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! Ow! Gerooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! Ow! Waaaah~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! Ow! Ayaaaah~~~~~~~~~~~~~!" SPLAT.

Keroro finally crash-landed on to the concrete pavements after smashing through a thousand branches, completely flatten facedown. "…" Keroro struggle to unstuck his face from the ground, and when he finally does. CONK! Kululu's device fell on his head, causing to collapse on his face. After a moment of pain, he finally sat up straight. "Ow~~~!" He exclaimed. He slowly got back on to his feet, whipping away all the dirt on him. "Gero, note to self: don't do that again. Who knew that falling off a tree like that is painful."

Keroro sighed, but then heard something near him. He quickly looked around and spotted Kululu's device. "Oh frog, I must have busted it when I fell. What's with the beeping?" Keroro grabbed the device and look at the monitor. The monitor suddenly began beeping and began spiking. "Gero, a high level energy source, here?" Keroro gasped. He looked around the place, searching for the energy source. "Where, where is it, it's here right?" He slowly scanned the area with the device, pointing at the benches, then the concrete wall, the pavement where he crashed, and then…

"Gero? The tree?"


End file.
